Venganza
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Mac y su equipo se enfrentan a un serial,bajo la presion de una periodista que desea descubrir y salpicar todo lo que hay detras de el pasado de Mac, Stella regresa ayudarle, Mac descubre que no solo tiene que enfrentar al serial.
1. Chapter 1

1

xxxxx

Mac leyo un mensaje de texto en su telefono"Vas a pagar",tecleo en su computadora,"Diablos"dijo molesto.

"Mac"Jo estaba en la puerta con una joven"Ella es Alexandra Parker"el le regalo una pequena sonrisa.

"Encantado".

"Mucho gusto"dijo la chica al estrechar la mano de Mac.

"Cada vez son mas jovenes"Jo sonrio"Sientate por favor"Mac le hizo una sena a Jo para que se quedara"No se que influencias moviste,pero acepte por insistencia de mi jefe".

"Tan solo quiero seguirlo, entrevistarlo y conocer un poco de usted".Mac le sonrio.

"No me gusta que me respiren en el cuello, pero ya acepte"dijo Mac,Jo sonrio.

"No te preocupes"Jo le dijo a Alexandra"No siempre es asi de encantador".el telefono de Mac sono.

"Ven conmigo"le dijo a Alexandra, ellos fueron a una escena Hawkes estaba procesandola con Lindsay.

"Forzaron la entrada"dijo Lindsay,Mac entro en el departamento, Alexandra lo seguia y tomaba notas, Mac suspiro,su telefono volvio a sonar,el leyo otro mensaje.

"Otro caso?"dijo Alexandra.

"No"dijo Mac,el mordio su labio,Mac trabajaba con Hawkes y Lindsay procesando la escena,Alexandra tomaba notas de todo lo que hacian.

"Que lo motivo a seguirla carrera de criminalista?"dijo Alexandra,Lindsay y Danny lo miraban atentos.

"Nada en especial"dijo Mac.

"Me va a decir, que derrepente se le ocurrio".

"Es mejor como detective, tener un panorama mas amplio del caso,que mejor que las evidencias, para decirte que realmente paso".

"No se ha equivocado? No ha cometido ningun error?".

"Nadie esta libre de cometer errores".

"O sea que hay inocentes que han pagado por sus errores?".

"Si he cometido errores, los he corregido, no descanzo hasta que los corrijo".

"Ya veo"Alexandra seguia tomando notas"Y si es muy tarde?y si no lo logra a tiempo?"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Algun caso en especifico?".

"Asi que ha cometido varios errores",el telefono de Mac volvio a sonar,el leyo en mensaje.

"Tengo otro caso prefiero seguir esta conversacion en la oficina".Mac y Alexandra salieron de la escena,Mac encontro un recorte de periodico en el parabrisas de la Avalanche,se coloco los guantes, el nombre de Claire estaba remarcado, estaba escrito con marcador "No has pagado lo suficiente".Mac se enfurecio.

"Que pasa?"dijo Alexandra preocupada.

"No te preocupes, sube".Mac guardo elrecorte en un sobre de evidencias,subio a la Avalanche con Alexandra.

"Podria hablarme de Andrew Bedford".Mac miro fijamente a Alexandra.

"No".

"Por que no?Casi mata a su equipo".

"Es un asunto personal".

"No le interesa que la gente sepa que el director del laboratorio de criminalistica de New York, era un pequeno delincuente".

"Era un nino y cometi un error,es todo lo que te voy a decir".

"Ya veo"dijo Alexandra,tomo notas."Que me puede decir de Jane Parsons?Los rumores del laboratorio dicen que renuncio despues que se involucro con usted".

"Que?Nunca me involucre con Jane, esto es absurdo".

"Eso es lo que dicen los rumores".

"Que clase de periodismo hace usted?".Alexandra seguia anotando,Mac le quito la libreta.

"Oiga".

"Acabo de cambiar de opinion".

"Que?".

"Ya me escucho baje de mi vehiculo".

"Sus jefes van a saber esto".

"Los voy a llamar para informarles que la mande al diablo".

"No haga esto".

"Baje, tengo muchas cosas mas importantes que atender".

"Me esta privando de mis derecho,tengo derecho a saber"Mac se rio.

"No estoy ejerciendo mis derechos,baje".

"Eres un funcionario publico".

"Correcto,pero mi vida personal es privada".

"Perdoneme,me equivoque".

"Esta disculpada,baje".

"Oiga le pedi disculpas".

"Esta disculpada baje".

"Prometo no molestarlo"Mac la miro serio.

"No voy a permitir que una chiquilla que se acaba de quitar los panales,venga a juzgarme".

"No me acabo de quitar los panales,quiero hacer mi trabajo,permitame hacer mi trabajo, prometo tratarlo con respeto,es un trato"Alexandra le extendio la mano a Mac.

"Solo una oportunidad"Mac dijo serio.

"Perfecto, un trato"Mac extrecho su mano.


	2. Chapter 2

2

xxxxx

Mac y Danny conversaban por teléfono, Alexandra escuchaba con atención

"Me lo puedes explicar?".

"No creo".

"Danny que tan grave es la situación?"

"Mac tienes que venir".

"Estoy llegando",Mac llego a la escena Danny lo esperaba en la puerta del edificio,Mac bajo de la Avalanche con Alexandra y se acerco a Danny,Don salió del edificio cubrió su boca.

"Ella no debe entrar" dijo Don,Mac lo miro fijamente.

"Espera aquí"

"Pero" dijo Alexandra

"Espera aquí,vamos" Mac y Don entraron al edificio, Mac se acerco al cuerpo que estaba literalmente clavado a la pared, estaba en avanzado estado de descomposición, Mac saco su linterna y empezó a recorrer la escena, "No quiero a Lindsay ni a Jo aquí".

"Entiendo".

"Corto las manos, parece tener aspecto religioso por la posición del cuerpo, no quiero que se filtre todo a la prensa".

"Tienes que tener cuidado con tu acompañante".

"Lo se, dan la vida por un articulo".

"No te ves cómodo con ella".

"No lo estoy",Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Don,"Alguna identificacion?"

"No, parece tener unos treinta años,antes que preguntes lo encontró el agente inmobiliario que venia a mostrar el edificio".Hawkes entro a la escena.

"Vaya"dijo Hawkes empezo a examinar el cuerpo.

El teléfono de Danny sonó el se aparto de Alexandra para atender la llamada, apenas pudo ella abrió la puerta y entro al edificio, podía escuchar las voces de Mac,Don y Hakwes.

"Lo descuartizo", dijo Hawkes, Mac arqueo la mirada, "Esta vacío sus órganos están en toda la escena, jamas había visto algo así", Mac mordió su labio inferior caminaba por la escena,"Te han dado trabajo de niñero", Mac miro fijamente a Hakwes, se inclino a observar una mano, "Que edad tiene?".

"Veintidós".

"Muy joven".dijo Don.

"No sirvo para ser niñero", dijo Mac,Hawkes le sonrió

"A nuestros jefes les gusta molestarte".dijo Hawkes.

"Me van a empezar a molestar cuando sepan de esto, es un serial".dijo Mac.

"Por que concluyes eso?".dijo Hawkes.

"Muy detallado, lo planifico, la posición del cuerpo indica fanatismo, vamos a ver mas cuerpos", Alexandra entro en la escena,vio el cuerpo y palideceo, Mac la miro fijamente "Que haces aquí?te dije que esperaras afuera", Danny entro corriendo a la escena, Mac se acerco Alexandra molesto, la tomo por el brazo,"Sacala de aquí",le dijo a Don,ella le dio una mirada a Mac y se desmayo,Mac la abrazo palmeaba su mejilla,Hawkes se acerco a Mac.

"Hay que llevarla afuera", dijo Hawkes,Mac cargo Alexandra.

"Llama a una ambulancia", Mac le dijo a Don,quedate en la escena, llevo Alexandra a su avalanche, Hawkes abrió la puerta, Mac la coloco en el asiento trasero empezó a palmear su mejilla,"El kit medico", Hawkes busco el kit medico,se lo dio a Mac el tomo el alcohol mojo su mano y se lo paso Alexandra por la nariz, ella se levanto de un golpe, "Tranquila" dijo Mac acaricio su mejilla "Todo esta bien".

"Era una persona?", Mac afirmo con su cabeza.

"Hawkes", dijo Mac apartandose de Alexandra,Hawkes examino Alexandra, la ambulancia llego.

"Estoy bien", dijo Alexandra, Mac había vuelto a la escena con Danny y Don.

"No discutas", dijo Hawkes, "No has visto a Mac molesto,preparate te va a reclamar que lo hayas desobedecido".

xxxxx

Mac estaba en su oficina,conversaba por telefono"Vienes?".

"Si,llego manana".respondio Stella.

"Te escucho distinta".Mac sonrio"Que hay de nuevo?".

"Nada".

"No te creo"

"Como que distinta?Que tengo distinto?".

"Pareces feliz"Stella se rio"Estas feliz?".

"Como puedes saberlo?"Mac sonrio,Alexandra toco la puerta de la oficina de Mac,el le hizo una sena para que entrara.

"Stella, solo lo se"dijo en un tomo suave"Vamos a tener que hablar mas tarde".

"Ya no estas solo?".

"No"Mac suspiro"Hablamos mas tarde".

"Cuidate Mac".

"Lo hare"el colgo miro Alexandra serio"Perdiste tu oportunidad".

"Espero recuperarla".Ella le extendio una carpeta a Mac,el la tomo y comenzo a leer,"su caso se parece a una serie de homicidios que ocurrieron en New Orleans, hace dos anos".Mac le sonrio.

"Como lo sabes?".

"La posicion del cuerpo".

"Vivia en New Orleans cuando pasaron,algo asi no se olvida"Mac seguia leyendo.

"Parece que tienes algo"Mac salio de su oficina Alexandra lo seguia, fue con Danny"Muestrame la fotos de sus manos"Danny se las entrego,Mac observaba las fotos"Pensamos los mismo"le dijo Alexandra"Pedi el archivo del caso"Alexandra y Danny escuchaban atentos a Mac"Le arrancaba las unas, esta haciendo lo mismo, la informacion no fue revelada a la prensa".

"Lo agarraron?"dijo Danny,Mac afirmo con su cabeza.

"Se equivocaron?"dijo Alexandra.

"No lo creo, pienso que es un seguidor, solicite la informacion de con quien intercambia correspondencia y las visitas que recibe en la carcel".

"Un imitador"Mac le entrego la carperta a Danny,"New Orleans"Danny sonrio"Bueno tenemos influencias alla"Mac sonrio.

"Influencias?"dijo Alexandra.

"Stella Bonasera"dijo Danny"La mano derecha de Mac".

"Trabajo muchos anos con nosotros"dijo Mac.

"La mano derecha de Mac"repitio Danny.

"Ya se de quien hablan".dijo Alexandra.

"La vas a conocer llega manana".dijo Mac,Lindsay se acerco a Mac.

"Esto no te va a gustar".

"Otro cuerpo?"dijo Mac.

"Si en Seatle".

"Seatle!"dijo Danny,Lindsay le entrego la carpeta a Mac.

"Mismas caracteristicas"dijo Mac molesto mientras leia,Alexandra trataba de leer la carpeta de Mac el se la entrego,ella le sonrio.

"Pero este fue hace dos semanas,debe haber mas".dijo Alexandra,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Por que piensas eso?".dijo Danny.

"En el caso Macoy, el asesino tenia una victima semanal, asesinaba semanalmente, nos falta un cuerpo".dijo Alexandra"Macoy era camionero, no relacionaron muchos de los casos hasta despues de su captura".

"Asi que piensas que ha estado asesinando en sus rutas"dijo Mac.

"Si es un imitador".dijo Alexandra "Es lo logico,deberiamos enfocar la busqueda en sus abyegados a lo mejor no trabajaba solo, tenia algun complice".

"Deberiamos?"dijo Mac."Eres periodista, estas aqui para hacerme una entrevista, no para trabajar en mis casos".

"Esto es importante es un caso grande quiero ayudar".

"Gracias por la informacion que aportaste, pero no me voy arriesgar, no se aceptan civiles en las investigaciones".

"Oiga"dijo Alexandra molesta,Mac arqueo la mirada,Lindsay y Danny sonrieron.

"Oiga?"dijo Mac molesto"Se te esta venciendo el tiempo que compraste esta tarde, aun si quisiera aceptarte en la investigacion, no puedo"Mac dijo sarcastico"No depende de mi,Gracias por tu tiempo Alexandra".Danny y Lindsay sonrieron, mientras veian como Mac guiaba Alexandra a la puerta.

"No he terminado"Alexandra se safo de Mac"Se que no depende de usted"ella le entrego una carta a Mac,el la leia,la miro molesto.

"Como lograste esto?"

"Gracias a Castle".

"Castle?"dijo Mac"Quien es Castle?".

"No ve Castle?"Mac sacudio su cabeza,Danny solto una carcajada,Lindsay le dio un codazo,Mac lo miro serio.

"No".

"Es un personaje ficticio de una serie de television".dijo Danny.

"Muy buena por cierto"dijo Alexandra.

"Que tiene que ver el aqui?"Mac dijo molesto.

"Es un escritor que sigue a una detective y la ayuda con sus investigaciones"dijo Alexandra.

"Dejeme entender esto, te han dado autorizacion para seguirme, porque un personaje ficticio lo hace en una serie de television".Mac dijo molesto"Estas bromeando?".

"No, no bromeo"dijo Alexandra con una sonrisa,Mac paso su mano por su cara.

"Voy hablar con Sinclair".Mac dijo molesto.

"Mis articulos tienen un agradecimiento especial para el".dijo Alexandra"Que le puedo decir, lo que hace la gente por un poco de fama".

"Igual voy hablar con Sinclair",Mac tomo la carta.

xxxxx

Mac esperaba en el aeropuerto,"Uy que serio"Mac sonrio al escuchar a Stella, la abrazo.

"Perdona no estoy de muy buen humor"Mac dijo mientras tomaba la maleta de Stella,ella le sonrio"Verte me pone de mejor humor"dijo Mac con una sonrisa.

"Que te tiene de mal humor?"

"La causa de mi mal humor esta en la Avalanche".Stella lo miro intrigada"Tengo mi Castle".

"No entiendo"Mac suspiro.

"La serie de television".

"Ahora entiendo menos".

"Es bueno saber que no soy el unico que no la ve".Stella lo miro intrigada"Un escritor sigue a una detective y la ayuda a resolver los casos"Stella sonrio,Mac abrio la puerta se la Avalanche"Stella Bonasera,mi Castle"Stella le sonrio a Alexandra.

"Debia haber bajado con usted"dijo Alexandra molesta.

"Me vas acompanar al bano tambien".

"Si es necesario"dijo Alexandra molesta,Mac la miro furioso.

"Mucho gusto"dijo Stella rapidamente"Stella Bonasera".

"La mano derecha de Mac"dijo Alexandra"Alexandra".

"Atras"dijo Mac,Alexandra se movio al asiento trasero"Jo tiene razon, no te preocupes Stella no siempre es asi de encantador"Mac sacudio su cabeza Stella sonrio,Mac comenzo a manejar"Ahora si estoy preocupada"Stella miro Alexandra extranada,Mac se puso su lentes oscuros, sin prestarle atencion Alexandra"Crei que ustedes tenian algo"Stella y Mac se miraron entre ellos"Pero el anillo en su dedo me confirma que no es asi"Mac freno la avalanche en seco,miro a Stella fijamente,tomo la mano de Stella"Me parece que el detective Taylor no puede pagar un anillo asi".


	3. Chapter 3

3

xxxxx

Mac bajo de la avalanche,comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la avalanche,Stella y Alexandra lo observaban "Lo siento,pense que el lo sabia"dijo Alexandra.

"No es tu culpa"Stella suspiro"Debi hablar con el antes,a Mac no le gustan las sorpresas".Mac se sento en el parachoques delantero,"Y ahora que?"Stella suspiro.

"Usted debe saberlo no es su mano derecha, pero yo no me acercaria,parece molesto".Stella le dio una mirada a Alexandra y bajo de la avalanche,se sento al lado de Mac.

"Debi decirtelo antes".

"Vaya forma que tienes de dar las noticias".

"Se me olvido quitarme el anillo,queria decirtelo en persona".

"Se te olvido quitarte el anillo?"Mac dijo arqueando la mirada,Stella lo miro preocupada"Por eso el cambio en tu voz?".

"No lo he notado,pero si tu lo dices".Stella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hay un cambio en tu voz,estas feliz"Stella le sonrio mas a Mac,el la abrazo, beso su mejilla"Si eres feliz, yo estoy feliz".

"Gracias Mac".

"Tengo que conocerlo".

"Viene manana, es medico".

"Medico?"Stella sonrio mas"Es bueno tener un medico en la familia".Stella y Mac subieron en la Avalanche.

"Bueno si terminaron su asunto personal, podemos hablar del caso"dijo Alexandra,Mac y Stella se miraron entre ellos,Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Que eres exactamente?"Stella le pregunto Alexandra.

"Periodista".Stella sonrio,Mac la miro serio.

"Vamos Mac,dale una oportunidad".dijo Stella,Mac miro a Stella fijamente su telefono sono.

"Dime Jo".

"Encontramos el faltante New Jersey".dijo Jo.

"Vamos en camino".dijo Mac

"Otro cuerpo?"dijo Stella.

"Mande a revisar los edificios vacios en New York,New Jersey y Conney Island".dijo Mac.

"Vaya el detective Taylor un paso adelante"dijo Alexandra,saco una libreta y comenzo a escribir,Mac sacudio su cabeza,Stella sonrio"Bueno por lo menos en su trabajo".

xxxxx

Mac,Stella y Alexandra llegaron a la escena,"Quedate aqui"Mac le dijo Alexandra.

"Oiga"dijo Alexandra molesta.

"Oiga?"dijo Mac,"Vuelves a decir oiga o a protestar una de mis ordenes y vamos a tener problemas".

"No me puede dejar aqui esta obstaculizando mi trabajo".

"No quiero que te desmayes en mi escena".Mac dijo molesto,Alexandra trato de bajar,Mac le cerro la puerta,"No".

"No va a pasar, no me voy a desmayar".

"No me voy arriesgar"Mac subio en el asiento trasero, tomo la mano de Alexandra sus esposas y la esposo a la Avalanche,Stella hablaba con Don,en la entrada de la escena.

"Muy maduro de su parte, yo no tengo la culpa que el medico le haya ganado, no tengo la culpa que sea incapaz de expresar lo que siente".

"Incapaz de expresar lo que siento?"Mac dijo sarcastico"Ahora eres psicologa".

"Todos los periodistas tenemos algo de psicologos,lo unico que le falto fue comerse su arma,pero seguro le solto alguna frase preparada, como estoy feliz por ti, ya era hora, o alguna estupides de esas".

"Hablas mucho".Mac dijo molesto.

"Soy comunicadora,es mi trabajo,comunicar".

"Eres una nina deberias ir a cambiarte los panales".

"Quiere cambiarmelos?"Mac miro sorprendido Alexandra,ella sonrio"Sabe que detective Taylor, usted es un volcan a punto de estallar, tan callado, tan brabucon a veces,solo me gustaria ver que pasa si explota".

xxxxx

"Lo tiene de mal humor"Stella le dijo a Don.

"Como no estarlo,lo persigue a todos lados y escribe todo en su pequena libreta,compre un cepillo por si Mac decide darle una tumda".

"Es lista y no tiene pelos en la lengua".

"Esta blindada"

"Esta blindada?".

"Sinclair la patrocina,Mac trato de salir de esta situacion y el le ordeno colaborar".

"Uy eso lo molesto mas".

"Exactamente".

xxxxx

"Creeme no te gustaria verlo".

"Invitela a cenar y digale lo que siente antes que el medico se la termine de llevar".

"Es mi companera".

"Como? Si vive a miles de kilometros de aqui,ademas crei que yo era su companera".Mac bajo de la Avalanche.

"Duerme un rato"dijo Mac cerrando la puerta de la Avalanche.

"Hey!".dijo Alexandra,Mac arqueo la mirada"No dije oiga".Mac le sonrio a Alexandra y se acerco a Stella y Don.

"La vas a dejar ahi?"dijo Stella,Mac sonrio.

"Si necesita descanzar".

xxxxx

Mac,Don y Stella entraron en la escena"Diablos"dijo Stella al ver el cuerpo,Jo estaba en la escena.

"Lo mismo pense esta manana".dijo Don, se acercaron a Jo.

"Jo Danville"dijo Mac"Stella Bonasera"ellas estrecharon sus manos.

"Finalmente"dijo Jo"La famosa Stella".

"La famosa Jo"ambas sonrieron.

"Y tu Castle?"dijo Jo,Mac le dio una mirada al cuerpo"Ya entendi, Jack Pierres,este tenia antecedentes, es un mochilero, mismo modus operandis, sus organos estan regados por todo el lugar".

"Debe tener conocimientos medicos".dijo Mac."No hay otra explicacion,parece un imitador de Macoy,que encontraste entre las personas que lo visitaban en la carcel?".

"Su hermano, lo interrogue y no parece sospechoso, tiene coartada".dijo Stella.

"Alguien mas,algun excompanero".dijo Mac.

"No"dijo Stella"Estamos verificando las llamadas, pero hasta ahora solo le hacia llamadas a su hermano".

"Por que lo descartaste?".

"Es minusvalido Mac, su situacion es delicada, no recuerda muchas cosas esta en casa atendido por un enfermero,el me informo que ellos hablaban, pero que la mayoria del tiempo, Peter no recuerda las llamadas ni de lo que hablaron".

"La otra opcion es un complice".dijo Jo.

"No, se comprobo que trabajaba solo".dijo Stella.

"Busca a la nina"dijo Jo,Mac arqueo la mirada"A Alexandra, ella tenia esta teoria loca del camionero, no me parece tan loca,tenemos otro cuerpo, parece que le atraen los crimenes"Mac miro fijamente a Jo,"A veces la teoria se vuelve realidad, a lo mejor ve algo que nosotros no vemos".

"La esposo a la avalanche"dijo Stella.

"Mac!"dijo Jo,el la miro serio"Le va a decir a Sinclair".

"Y?"dijo Mac molesto.

"No has leido su block, es buena, muy buena".Mac suspiro,salio de la escena y fue a la avalanche Alexandra estaba dormida,el vio un recorte de periodico en el parabrisas,en el recorte habia una nota de el desempeno de su trabajo,estaba escrito"Asesino".

"Hey"grito Mac, Alexandra pego un brinco al despertarse"Quien puso esto aqui?"Mac dijo senalando el recorte.

"Que es eso?"dijo Alexandra confundida.

"Me vas a decir que no viste nada?".

"Usted me dijo duerme un rato, lo obedezco y ahora me grita"dijo Alexandra molesta,Mac se coloco los guantes tomo el recorte y lo puso en un sobre.

"Que es?"dijo Alexandra.

"Nada"

"Nada?Es bueno saber que a uno lo gritan por nada,saqueme de aqui"dijo Alexandra molesta"Quien puso eso ahi,si queria lastimarlo, ha tenido la oportunidad de lastimarme".Mac subio a la avalanche y solto Alexandra.

"Ven conmigo".

"Que pasa?Que decia el papel?".

"Es personal"Mac dijo molesto el entro en la escena con Alexandra.

"Es personal?Ya no".

"Procesen la escena,ya regreso,quedate aqui",Mac le dijo Alexandra,Stella,Don y Jo se miraron extranados,Mac salio del edificio.

xxxxx

Stella entro en la oficina de Mac, el estaba revisando varios archivos,"Que paso hoy?".Mac arqueo la mirada,"Por que dejaste la escena".Stella vio varios recortes que Mac tenia sobre su escritorio,tomo uno de los recortes lo leyo y se lo enseno a Mac,arqueo la mirada.

"No es tan grave como parece".

"No estan grave como parece?".Mac se sento en el sofa Stella se sento a su lado.

"He recibido amenazas durante varios meses, al principio eran mensajes de texto,ahora son recortes de periodico con mensajes".

"Lo has podido rastrear?"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Se cubre bien las espaldas"Stella tomo otro recorte"Ese estaba hoy en mi parabrisas".

"Por eso te fuiste"Mac acento con su cabeza"Quien sabe de esto?".

"Tu".

"Mac tienes que advertirle al equipo,deben estar alertas".

"No creo que sea peligroso".

"Cuatro letras Mac,Drew"Mac suspiro.

"Entiendo"Alexandra toco la puerta,estaba con Adam"A ella tambien le tienes que advertir"Mac suspiro le hizo una sena Alexandra y a Adam para que entraran.

"Stell"dijo Adam, se abrazaron.

"Que tienen?"dijo Mac en un tono cortante.

"Boss, estabamos pensando en la teoria del camionero".dijo Adam.

"Puertos para ser exactos"dijo Alexandra.

"Puertos?"Alexandra tomo la pantalla que Adam tenia y se la entrego a Mac.

"Vera, Seatle tiene un puerto cercano al lugar donde se encontro el cuerpo,New York puerto,New Jersey puerto"decia Alexandra mientras senalaba la pantalla"New Orleans".

"Puerto"dijo Mac"Dejame entender esto,piensas que es un camionero, que transporta containers,que van hacer despachados fuera del pais".

"Correcto".dijo Alexandra.

"Cruzaron referencias y tienen una coincidencia"dijo Stella,Alexandra y Adam sonrieron.

"Eduard Evans"dijo Adam"A exepcion de New Orleans hizo entregas en cada uno de los puertos".

"Lo unico que nos falta decifrar es como obtuvo los detalles del caso".dijo Stella.

"No coincide con los que los visitaron en la carcel"dijo Alexandra.

"Lo que queda es poner una alerta y apresarlo".dijo Mac.

"No es mas sencillo seguir las cargas"dijo Alexandra"Buscar su proximo trabajo".

"Investigaste?"dijo Mac.

"Soy mas util con un teclado que esposada en el asiento trasero de su vehiculo"dijo Alexandra"Le enseno otra pantalla a Mac,el sonrio.

"Solo queda prepararse y esperar".dijo Mac.

"Me imagino que se le va a ocurrir un plan maestro para esto"dijo Alexandra.

"Hay que asegurarse que no escape,Adam busca los planos de la bodega donde va a entregar la carga".dijo Mac.

"Si Boss"Adam salio de la oficina, el telefono de Stella sono,ella sonrio y salio de la oficina de Mac.

"Debe ser el medico"dijo Alexandra,Mac arqueo la mirada,ellos observaban a Stella hablando por telefono "Mirela como sonrie, se esta babeando, deberia invitarla a cenar"Mac miro fijamente a Alexandra"Estaba preocupada"Mac arqueo la mirada"De su reaccion,usted le importa".Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Somos amigos".

"Son amigos?"dijo Alexandra sarcastica,Mac la miro molesto"Son amigos porque usted, no se atrevio a ir mas alla".

"Quien te crees para hablarme de esta manera?".

"Tal vez sea su conciencia, creo que soy la unica que se atreve a decirle lo que piensa".Mac mordio su labio inferior"Hasta cuando va a estar de luto?Por cuanto tiempo se va a seguir escondiendo detras de esa amistad"Mac miraba fijamente Alexandra.

"Que sabes tu?".dijo Mac molesto.

"Aidem".

"Que tiene que ver ella aqui?".

"Era su amiga, era su pupila, rompio un sello y termino de patitas en la calle,sin contemplaciones, apuesto que se arrepiente de eso"Alexandra se sento en la silla de Mac"Tal vez se sienta un poco culpable por lo que paso con ella"Mac mordio su labio inferior"En cambio Stella,hizo una investigacion a sus espaldas pisoteo sus normas y apuesto que vio su mundo caer cuando ella puso su placa sobre su escritorio, no dudo en hacerla volver, en perdonarla".

"Suficiente".Mac dijo molesto"No me conoces".

"Aparentemente no,tenia una vision equivocada de usted"Mac arqueo la mirada"Pense que era un soldado,un luchador"Alexandra se levanto de la silla de Mac"Creo Detective Taylor,Que me equivoque".Stella entro a la oficina de Mac,Alexandra le sonrio"Oportunidades, pocas veces se presentan"Mac miro fijamente Alexandra,Stella la observaba intrigada"Siempre hay que tomarlas,gracias Mac"Alexandra le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mac"Por esta oportunidad para aprender"Alexandra salio de la oficina,Mac se quedo pensativo.

"Mac".

"Quien te llamo?"

"Steven"dijo Stella con una sonrisa,Mac arqueo la mirada,"Mi prometido,vamos a poder cenar juntos quiero presentartelo"Mac suspiro."Pasa algo?".

"Voy a ver si me logro salir de mi sombra".

"Llevala"Mac arqueo la mirada"Me recuerda a Aidem,no piensas lo mismo?".

"Tal vez, un poco".


	4. Chapter 4

4

xxxxx

"La entrega esta pautada para mañana a las dos"dijo Danny.

"Tenemos vigilancia en el lugar"dijo Lindsay.

"Boss, el GPS de su camión esta desactivado, así que tenemos que esperar".Alexandra jugaba con un equipo de Adam,Mac se lo quito de la mano,ella suspiro molesta.

"Presta atencion"Mac dijo molesto.

"Que, me va a incluir?Por favor no apriete tanto sus esposas, todavía me duele mi muneca".

"No te voy a esposar,vas a estar conmigo en la avalanche, hay personal preparado para detenerlo".Mac dijo serio.

"Aburrido"dijo Alexandra,Danny y Adam sonrieron,Mac los miro serio.

"Te puede quedar si deseas"dijo Mac.

"No, tenga seguro que voy a ir"dijo Alexandra,Jo entro en la sala y le entrego una chaqueta de CSI a Alexandra"No bromees, en serio,es para mi?".

"Si"dijo Jo.

"Vaya, gracias voy a dormir con ella"dijo Alexandra mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

"Todos ya tienen sus ordenes"dijo Mac,Stella entro a la sala de juntas un hombre la acompañaba.

"Quiero presentarles a mi prometido Steven Gerard".dijo Stella con una sonrisa.

"Vaya"Don estrecho la mano de Steven"Como lograste conquistarla?Don Flack".

"Costo pero lo logre"dijo Steven,Mac le extendió a la mano a Steven.

"Mac Taylor"Steven estrechó la mano de Mac.

"Vaya"dijo Steven.

"Me imagino que te paso lo mismo que a mi, esperabas un hombre fornido de dos metros,una maquina asesina"Todos miraron sorprendidos Alexandra,Steven sonrió,"Esa es la idea, engana".

"Me imagino que tu eres la periodista?".dijo Steven.

"Tu el cirujano".

"Como lo sabes?".dijo Steven.

"El anillo, cualquier medico no paga un anillo asi".

"Es buena".Steven le dijo a Stella.

"Si quieres, te la dejo por unos dias"dijo Mac.

"Oiga"Mac miro fijamente Alexandra"Hey"dijo Alexandra"Tal vez le haga una entrevista después, se ve que Steven tiene agallas"Mac arqueo la mirada, Steven la miro atento"Conquisto a una mujer a la que la mayoría solo se atreve hacerla su amiga, debe ser porque esta armada".Steven le sonrió Alexandra.

"El arma me amedrento un poco"dijo Steven"Pero vale la pena el riesgo".

Danny estrecho la mano de Steven"Danny Messer, me encantaría seguir aquí pero tenemos una niña en casa esperando".

"Lucy"dijo Steven.

"Si"dijo Lindsay.

"Stella no para de hablar de ella, me gustaría conocerla".

"Cuando quieras?" dijo Lindsay,Steven abrazo a Stella.

"Si es como Stella la describe, espero que nuestro hija se parezca a ella".

"Estas embarazada?"dijo Jo.

"Aun no"dijo Stella"Pero estamos trabajando para lograrlo".

"Con ainco"dijo Steven,Mac le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Stella y salio a toda de velocidad de la sala de juntas.

xxxxx

Mac fue al baño lavo su cara, sintió que su celular vibro"Aun no has pagado"leyo en el texto,respondió el mensaje"Cual es el precio?",recibió un mensaje de vuelta" Tu vida".Mac mordió su labio inferior"Que esperas?Ven a buscarme"Mac esperaba la respuesta a su mensaje impaciente, recibió otro mensaje"Mac vamos a Sullivan a las ocho, te espero,no faltes,Stella".Mac sacudió su cabeza, su teléfono vibro el vio el otro mensaje"Pronto".Mac salio del baño llego a su oficina Alexandra estaba sentada en el sofá de Mac en posición de yoga, escribiendo en su minilapto,Mac se sentó al lado de Alexandra"Puedo ver?".

"No".

"No?Donde fue Stella?".

"Me imagino que a un hotel"Mac arqueo la mirada"No lo están intentando con ainco".Mac miro molesto Alexandra.

"Fue a vomitar al baño?Cuando se los imagino en la cama".Mac se levanto molesto del sofá.

"Vamos".

"Le importa, estoy trabajando,creo que usted tiene algo de trabajo".dijo Alexandra mientras señalaba varias carpetas en el escritorio de Mac.

"No necesito ninguna conciencia, la mía funciona muy bien"Mac dijo molesto.

"Lo que usted diga detective Taylor"Mac se sentó molesto en su escritorio, comenso a revisar su papeleo,Alexandra se coloco los audifonos de su ipod y comenso a tararear.

"El perfume de su almohada tu lo conoces bien

y la humedad de sus sabanas blancas también.

que suerte la tuya que puedes tenerla a tus pies sintiendo en tu boca sus besos que saben a miel,

mirando como le hablas de amor el tiempo no se detiene

y nada tengo yo que esperar aunque me quede en el aire"

Mac la miro molesto,ella seguía cantando mientras escribía en su lapto.

"Quien como tu que día a día puedes tenerle,

quien como tu que solo entre tus brazos se duerme

quien como tu que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue

quien como tu que con ternuras curas sus fiebres quien como tu...

Esas noche de locura tu las disfrutas bien

y entre sus brazos las horas no pasan lo se,

mirando como le hablas de amor el tiempo no se detiene

y nada tengo yo que esperar aunque me quede en el aire"

"Hey"Mac dijo molesto Alexandra no lo escuchaba seguía cantando.

"Quien como tu que día a día puedes tenerle,

quien como tu que solo entre tus brazos se duerme

quien como tu que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue

quien como tu que con ternuras curas sus fiebres quien como tu..."

Mac se levanto molesto de su silla"Basta"Alexandra se asusto. "Que hice?".

"Estoy tratando de trabajar".

"Somos dos".

"Estabas cantando".

"Lo siento, me ayuda a concentrarme".

"No es que cantes, es la canción,si tienes algo que decirme dilo directamente".

"No todo gira a su alrededor, es nueva y me gusta, si le salpica no es mi culpa".

"Deja de jugar".

"Esta bien si le molesta, cambiare la cancion"Mac volvió a su silla, Alexandra se coloco sus audifonos,comenzo a cantar,

"Is anybody out there?  
>Is anybody listening?<br>Does anybody really know if its the end of the beginning?  
>The quiet rush of one breath<br>Is all we're waiting for  
>Sometimes the one we're taking<br>Changes every one before.."

Alexandra le dio una mirada a Mac, esperando su reacción.

"It's everything you wanted,

it's everything you don't

It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed

Some prayers find an answer

Some prayers never know

We're holding on and letting go"

"Sometimes we're holding angels

And we never even know

Don't know if we'll make it,

But we know,

We just can't let it show".

Mac se levanto se su silla, se sentó al lado de Alexandra,ella lo miro extrañada, el tomo su lapto,"Hey"dijo Alexandra molesta.

"Que ocultas aquí?".

"Es personal".Mac comenzo a leer Alexandra trataba de quitarle su lapto"Es personal".

"Así como mi relación con Stella"Mac dijo molesto"No tienes derecho de hacer de esto un juego,no tienes derecho analizarme".

"Es mía,devuelvamela".Mac comenzo a leer arqueo la mirada.

"Temor a a enfrentar la vida"dijo burlandose"Esto es en serio".

"Devuelvamela"dijo Alexandra llorando.

"Eres una nina".

"Y usted un muerto viviente"Alexandra dijo gritando Mac la miro sorprendido"Teme vivir, se esconde detras de su trabajo,detrás de todo lo que puede,no es mas que un cobarde". Mac miro furioso Alexandra.

"No te voy a permitir".

"Que?Decirle la verdad, decirle lo que sus queridos amigos no se atreven por temor a enfurecerlo y terminar como Aidem, de patitas en la calle".

"Jamas haría algo asi".

"A no?Entonces,por que se trata de salir de mi".

"Interrumpes mi trabajo".

"Escondase detrás de su placa,cobarde".

"No soy ningún cobarde, no te atrevas a llamarme asi".Mac abrió la lapto.

"Devuelvamela"Mac observo la pantalla de la lapto de Alexandra,habían varias fotos de ella y una mujer,Alexandra le trato de quitar su lapto a Mac"Devuelvamela".

"Que hay aquí que temes que vea?".

"Regresamela"Alexandra dijo llorando,Mac solo vio dolor en los ojos de Alexandra cerro la lapto y la abrazo.

"Perdoname"Mac le dio un beso en la frente Alexandra,ella lloraba "Por favor tranquilizate, perdoname".

"Lo odio".dijo Alexandra llorando

"Tienes derecho,pero no digas eso,ese sentimiento no debe estar en ti, te hace dano".Mac suspiro"Perdoname"Alexandra limpio sus lágrimas,miro molesta a Mac"Te prometo que voy hacer mas tolerante".Alexandra miro molesta a Mac"Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo directamente, no uses curvas".

"Devuelvamela"Mac le entrego su lapto Alexandra.

"Perdoname no tenia derecho, empecé con mal pie"Mac le extendió su mano Alexandra"Mac Taylor"ella lo miro seria, el sonrio"Quiero hacer las cosas de la manera correcta"Alexandra estrecho la mano de Mac.

"Alexandra Parker".

"Bien Alexandra, disculpame por mi comportamiento hace un momento, no fue correcto".

"Lo siento me comporte como una nina".Mac le sonrió.

"Vamos a seguir trabajando"Mac tomo un grupo de carpetas se sentó en el sofa, Alexandra se sentó a su lado, trabajaron durante un rato, Mac le había llevado un refresco y papitas a Alexandra"Quien es?"dijo señalando la lapto.

"Es mi mama".

"Parece joven, la niña eres tu?".

"Era joven".

"Lo siento".

"Casi no la recuerdo"Alexandra suspiro"Solo tengo pequeños flashes de ella,la recuerdo muriendo"Mac miro atento Alexandra"Murio cuando tenia ocho anos, fumaba"Mac mordió su labio inferior.

"Lo siento"Alexandra le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Mac, miro su reloj y brinco del sofa.

"Ya es la hora de ir a Sullivan".


	5. Chapter 5

5

xxxxx

"Muy bello para ser verdad"Alexandra le dijo a Mac, estaban en la avalanche,el arqueo la mirada"El medico es muy perfecto".

"Si Stella es feliz".

"Deje el guion"Alexandra suspiro"Esta conmigo, deje el guion, por que no se atrevio?".

"Cuando quieres tanto a una persona, es dificil avanzar".

"Ese es su defecto"Mac arqueo la mirada

"No actua por instinto, a veces hay que seguir nuestros impulsos".

"Es de animales".

"A veces es bueno ser un poco animal"Alexandra le dijo a Mac,mientras bajaban de la avalanche,ellos se acercaron a la mesa de Stella y Steven.

"Que tal el trabajo?"dijo Steven.

"Como siempre nunca es suficiente"dijo Mac.

"Siempre hay mas del que queremos"dijo Stella,Mac y Alexandra se sentaron en la mesa.

"Justamente".dijo Mac tomo su menu"Que raro que no elegiste griego?".

"A Steven no le gusta"dijo Stella.

"Entiendo".dijo Mac, el mesonero se acerco a la mesa"Buenas noches Jack,lo de siempre".

"Quiero una ensalada cesar y un filet Mignon, para ella ensalada cesar y milanesa de pollo"dijo Steven,Mac arqueo la mirada,Alexandra lo observo fijamente,Mac le entrego la carta de vinos a Stella, Steven se la quito"No amor,es todo gracias".

"Un pasticho por favor"dijo Alexandra.

"Crei que ibas a pedir una lasana"dijo Steven.

"Si quieres cambias mi orden"dijo Alexandra con una sonrisa"Aunque no, me gusta el pasticho".el mesonero se retiro.

"Como esta el trabajo en New Orleans?Que tal tu equipo?". "Agotador como siempre, el equipo es bueno, muy bueno".dijo Stella.

"Que aproveche ahora"dijo Steven "Apenas nos casemos o se embarace se acaba lo de ser policia".

"Perdon"dijo Mac sorprendido, Stella le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Mac.

"Steven no quiere que trabaje, seria muy mala idea con un bebe".dijo Stella rapidamente,Mac tomo un poco de agua.

"Realmente quieres dejar de trabajar?"dijo Mac.

"Es lo mejor Mac"el mordio su labio inferior,cuando iba hablar Alexandra lo interrumpio.

"Quien quiere pan?"Mac la miro serio,ella le dio un suave punta pie a Mac.

"Gracias"dijo Steven tomando una racion de pan.

"Pudiste ver a Lucy?".Mac le pregunto a Stella.

"Tratare manana, Steven queria hacer otras cosas"dijo Stella.

"Pense que la querias conocer?"Mac le dijo a Steven.

"Un viejo colega estaba en la ciudad y queriamos reunirnos".dijo Steven.

"Ya veo"dijo Mac molesto,unas horas mas tarde Mac salio furioso del restaurante,subio en la avalanche, Alexandra lo siguio.

"Vaya, ya le encontre el defecto,controlador".

"Que diablos le pasa? Parece otra persona".dijo Mac molesto"Va a dejar su trabajo, esta loca".

"Deberia hacerle ver su punto de vista,aunque no creo que lo vea como usted".

xxxxx

Mac llego a su oficina en la manana, vio a Stella en la oficina de Lindsay, penso que era mejor hablar con ella, "Stell".

"Buenos dias Mac".el sonrio.

"Desde cuando lo conoces?"Stella sonrio.

"Estas preocupado por mi?".

"Honestamente,si".

"No te preocupes".

"Vas a dejar tu trabajo?Estas segura?".

"Es lo que Steven quiere".Mac miro sorprendido a Stella.

"Y tu que quieres Stella?".

"Una familia"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Me parece que estas perdiendo mucho, la relacion en pareja es ceder de parte y parte".

"Lo se Mac".

"Tu estas dejando tu trabajo,que esta cediendo el?".

"Steven ya tiene dos hijos de su matrimonio anterior, no queria mas hijos a aceptado por complacerme".

"Darte un hijo ese es su sacrificio?Cuando estas enamorado lo primero que quieres es ver ese amor reflejado en los hijos".

"Mira quien lo dice, no tuviste hijos con Claire".Stella dijo molesta,Mac sacudio su cabeza"Para algunos hombres no es tan facil convertirse en padre".

"No es lo que piensas,no hables sin saber".

"No hables sin saber? senor no estoy listo para ser padre"Stella dijo gritando.

"Estaba embarazada".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Mac"Stella trato de acercarse a Mac el retrocedio"Lo siento".

"Tenia dos meses de embarazo"Mac mordio su labio inferior.

"Mac"el levanto su mano.

"No podias saberlo".

Un policia se acerco con un nombre a la puerta de la oficina de Mac"Detective Taylor".Mac le dio una mirada al hombre.

"Disculpame Stella,acompaneme".Stella se sento en su silla, sacudio su cabeza,Mac fue a la oficina con el hombre.

"Voy hacer breve".dijo el hombre"Sabe por que estoy aqui?".

"Lo se,Tom".

"Veo que me recuerda"Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa al hombre,le extendio su mano, el le entrego un sobre.

"La encontraron?".

"Asi es, Mac".Mac arrugo la cara,el hombre palmeo su hombro.

"Lo siento,se que esto va hacer dificil"Mac le dio una mirada al sobre.

"Gracias"dijo estrechando la mano del hombre.

xxxxx

Alexandra luchaba con su chaleco antibalas, Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa estaban preparandose para salir, Mac daba instrucciones de ultimo momento"Nosotros vamos a cubrir el muelle, Danny y Stella van a estar ubicados aqui"Mac senalaba un mapa"Don y Lindsay, esta es su posicion, Jo y Hawkes"Mac senalaba en el mapa"Aqui van a estar los respaldos, todo esta listo sean cuidadosos"Mac se acerco Alexandra y ajusto un poco su chaleco"Bien vamos".

"Para que me hacen poner este salvavidas, si no voy a bajar del vehiculo".

"Es el protocolo"Mac recibio un mensaje de texto en su celular"Vas a morir hoy". el cerro su celular molesto, subio en la avalanche con Alexandra, llegaron al muelle,Mac estaciono la avalanche, Alexandra se movia en el carro intranquila.

"Dejeme entender esto"Alexandra le dijo a Mac"Estamos de incognitos pero usted y su equipo usan avalanches negras, no me parece muy listo".

"Estamos usando otro tipo de vehiculos tambien".

"Dejame adivinar, un camion de bomberos"Mac reviso el chaleco de Alexandra "Que hace?".

"Buscando donde apagarte"Alexandra le hizo una mueca a Mac.

"Muy gracioso"ellos vieron llegar un camion.

"Alertas"dijo Mac, Danny y Stella cerraron el paso por detras al camion junto con Jo y Hawkes, Don y Lindsay, lo cerraron por delante junto con Mac y Alexandra,Mac tomo la radio "Policia de New York, baje del vehiculo esta arretado",el hombre no bajaba, Don y Stella bajaron de la avalanche para arrestarlo"Baje del vehiculo"volvio a decir Mac,el hombre acelero el camion y envistio la avalanche donde estaban Mac y Alexandra, Mac saco su arma y empezo a dispararle por la ventana del piloto, escucho gritar Alexandra"Vamos a caer" la avalanche habia quedado unida al camion por el impacto, Mac luchaba para tratar de separarse del camion, subio la ventanilla, puso su brazo frente Alexandra, el resto del equipo los seguia, Mac sintio cuando la avalanche fue lanzada fuera del muelle, sintio el impacto al chocar con el agua, el camion quedo en el borde del muelle.

"Si cae lo vas a matar"grito Jo, Don brinco al camion con Danny, el abrio la puerta del piloto,saco al hombre de un tiron y lo lanzo al muelle,"Maldito"grito Don con rabia.

"Hay que bajar"dijo Stella angustiada"Van a morir si no los ayudamos".

"No hay forma"dijo Hawkes,"Asi brinquemos no llegariamos vivos al agua, es muy alto".

"Ya avisamos a los guardacostas".dijo Jo.

"Hawkes ven conmigo"dijo Stella.

"Que planeas?"dijo Hawkes.

"Conseguir un bote".dijo Stella.


	6. Chapter 6

6

xxxxx

Alexandra abrio sus ojos y vio a Mac inconciente a su lado,el agua estaba entrando en la avalanche, se quito el cinturon y el chaleco,"Mac"el tenia una cortada en su frente, trato de desabrochar el cinturon de Mac,palmeo su mejilla"Mac"el agua seguia entrando,Alexandra brinco al asiento trasero, busco el kit de Mac y saco un cuchillo, corto el cinturon de Mac, le quito el chaleco, "Mac"Alexandra tomo el arma de Mac y le disparo al parabrisas , lo pateo hasta que logro sacarlo,logro liberar a Mac, comenzo a nadar hacia la superficie, trataba de mantener la cabeza de Mac fuera del agua, Alexandra vio el camion en el borde del muelle,comenzo a nadar fuera de su alcance, Jo los visualizo,"Stella, estan en la superficie,apurate,Alexandra sujeta a Mac".  
>Stella llego al muelle, le enseno su placa a un hombre, que estaba con su barco"Necesitamos su ayuda".<p>

"Suban"dijo el hombre.

"No los veo"Stella le gritaba a Jo por la radio.

"Vi Alexandra,nadando a las bases del muelle".dijo Jo.

"Y Mac?"dijo Stella.

"No se ve bien".

"Esta llegando la guardia costera"grito Danny,Don y Lindsay caminaban por el muelle para ver si ubicaban Alexandra y Mac.

Alexandra llevo a Mac hasta una de las bases del muelle, presiono su cuerpo contra una de las bases,"Despierta,no puedo seguir sujetandote,despierta".

Hawkes y Stella visualizaron a Alexandra y Mac, se acercaron con el bote Hawkes se lanzo al agua para ayudar Alexandra, llevaron a Mac al bote, la guardia costera los alcanzo y los trasladaron al hospital.

xxxxx

Mac desperto sobresaltado, estaba en una cama de hospital, Stella estaba a su lado"Estas bien".

"Alexandra?"

"Esta bien"Mac suspiro "Esta en la habitacion de al lado".

"Pero esta bien?"Mac toco su frente"No recuerdo nada".

"Alexandra te saco de la avalanche"Mac arqueo la mirada"Corto tu cinturon con el cuchillo de tu kit, le disparo al parabrisas y te llevo a la superficie".

"Hablas en serio?".

"Muy en serio".

"Quiero verla".

"Dormia como un bebe, pase a verla antes de pasar por aqui".

"Pero esta bien?".

"Muy bien,todo el equipo no ha parado de consentirla".Mac sonrio"No se como lo hizo, es pequena para tener tanta fuerza".

"Tienes el telefono de Margaret?".

"Si".

"Prestame tu celular".Stella le entrego su celular a Mac, le sonrio.

xxxxx

Alexandra abrio sus ojos y encontro su habitacion llena de flores, ella vio un ramo de flores al lado de su cama con una tarjeta,tomo la tarjeta"Para mi pequena heroina,Gracias,Mac", sonrio,se cubrio con las sabanas y se hundio en la cama.

xxxxx

"Mac"dijo Stella preocupada"No debes bajar de esa cama".

"Desperto?"

"Si"Steven entro en la habitacion.

"Vaya estas aqui?"dijo Steven.

"Puedes hacerlo entender que no baje de la cama".

"Stella,me parece que Mac,sabe lo que hace,nosotros debemos irnos".Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Steven.

"Pero".

"Sin peros"Mac arqueo la mirada, miro sorprendido a Stella,Steven tomo la quijada de Stella"El esta bien, es mejor irnos"Stella suspiro.

"Por lo menos lo voy acompanar a la habitacion de Alexandra",Danny entro en la habitacion de Mac.

"Tenemos que irnos,seguro Danny puede acompanar a Mac"dijo Steven.

"No te preocupes Stell,estoy bien".dijo Mac.

"No hay problema, lo acompano"dijo Danny,

"Vamos Stella,espero que te mejores".dijo Steven.

"Cuidate Mac"Stella se fue con Steven.

"Es un idiota"dijo Danny,Mac hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Investiga sus antecedentes".

"Ya lo hice"dijo Danny"Nada".

"Demanda civiles"

"No lo hice".

"Hazlo, no estoy preparado para encontrarla inconciente en su departamento".

"Te entiendo"Mac se puso una bata."Que diablos le hicieron en New Orleans, no es la misma Stella?".

"Esta enamorada, cambiamos cuando nos enamoramos".

"No es cierto"Mac arqueo la mirada "A mi no me ha pasado"Mac sonrio,le dio una mirada burlona a Danny, "Bueno tal vez un poco,a donde vamos?".

"Donde Alexandra".

"Acabo de verla, estaba con su tio".

"Tio?".

"Si, me parece que la estaba reprendiendo por arriesgarse tanto".

"Estoy de acuerdo con el, se debe estar arrepintiendo, sus influencias le permitieron ponerla a trabajar conmigo".

"Le pregunte como se le habia ocurrido la forma de escapar,sabes que me dijo"Mac caminaba con Danny a la habitacion de Alexandra.

"Castle?".

"No, Criminal Minds"Mac sonrio.

xxxxx

"Perdiste una oportunidad de oro"el hombre le dijo molesto a Alexandra,ella bajo la mirada"hubiese sido tan facil".

"No pude".

"Alexandra, todo depende de ti, yo no lo puedo hacer mi posicion no lo permite".

"Que querias que hiciera?Que lo dejara ahogarse?".

"Esa es la idea, que muera,despues de lo que le hizo a mi hermano,a tu padre,Como pudiste?Como fallaste?"Alexandra bajo la mirada triste.

"Lo siento, no fallare de nuevo".

"He tratado de destruir su carrera y no he podido,el intachable Mac Taylor".el hombre miro furioso Alexandra"Creo que me equivoque contigo, no tienes el valor para vengar a mi hermano".

"Lo tengo".

"Si necesitas algo que te de valor, piensa en el mientras las balas entraban en su cuerpo, mientras moria desangrado,piensa en eso".

"Lo siento".

"Vamos a seguir con el plan,necesito que confie en ti".

"Acabo de salvarle la vida".

"Bien, espero que la proxima vez que nos veamos"el hombre tomo la tarjeta de las flores"Sea en su funeral".

xxxxx

Mac toco la puerta de la habitacion de Alexandra"Pase".Mac entro con Danny en la habitacion, le sonrio Alexandra, el hombre agarro su abrigo, "Tio,Mac Taylor"el extendio su mano, el hombre dudo por un minuto, estrecho la mano de Mac.

"Jack Parker".

"Encantado,Danny Messer"dijo Mac senalando a Danny.

"Un placer"dijo el hombre, el miro Alexandra"Quiere seguir trabajando con usted, se la voy a confiar, no tome riesgos cuando este con ella, cuidela es todo lo que tengo".

"Lo hare"dijo Mac.

"Bien,hasta luego".Jack salio de la habitacion, Mac le dio una mirada Alexandra,tomo su mano.

"Gracias, no estaria vivo si no fuera por ti"Alexandra sonrio.

"Gracias por las flores".

"No es nada,comparado con lo que te debo".

"No me debes,pero si quiere pagar su deuda tiene que hacer algo por mi"Mac arqueo la mirada.

xxxxx

"Esto es absurdo" dijo Mac molesto.

"Lo siento" dijo Jo."Le robaron al camion,iban a robar la carga".

"Genial, asi que no lo tenemos".

"No".

"Va hacer sencillo atraparlo"Mac arqueo la mirada, "La compania le exigio venir a que le tomaramos una declaracion, sobre el robo del camion".dijo Jo.

"Tengo que suponer que acepto?".dijo Mac.

"Si"dijo Stella,"Es como consigue a sus victimas,no puede seguir con sus crimenes".

"Procesaron el camion?"dijo Mac.

"Si,Boss, habia rastros de las victimas".

"Asi que solo hay que esperar, que entre caminando".dijo Mac,el telefono de Jo sono.

"No"dijo Jo"Ya esta aqui".Mac y Jo fueron a la sala de interrogatorios.

xxxxx

Alexandra toco la puerta del departamento de Mac,el abrio y le sonrio, "No se arrepiente?"dijo Alexandra mientras entraba.

"Te dire en unas horas".ella tenia varios DVDS y cotufas de microhondas, fue directo al televisor, coloco uno de los DVDS.

"Hay que preparar estas"Le dijo a Mac mostrandole las cotufas,

"Yo me encargo".Mac fue a la cocina y regreso con las cotufas y unas botellas de agua, se sento al lado de Alexandra,ella activo el DVD, el vio en la pantalla "Castle".

"Vaya creo que voy a escribir la historia del caso"dijo Alexandra.

"Cual seria el titulo?"

"Al otro extremo de la linea"Mac puso pause en el DVD"Me va a decir que no es interesante".

"Me vas a decir"Alexandra miro atenta a Mac"Tuteame".

"Esta bien,Mac"el sonrio"Me vas a decir que no es interesante la historia, el enfermero grababa las conversaciones y las vendia".

"No entiendo".

"De cierta forma el es culpable de los crimenes, pero no se le puede probar nada,solo un cargo menor".

"Estoy tratando de convertirlo en mayor".

"Es interesante"Mac sonrio."Como piensas hacerlo?En que vas a basar tu caso?".

"Esta conversacion va hacer larga,voy apagar esto".Mac apago el DVD."Revelo informacion confidencial de un caso".

"Nada provable,pero el era el enfermero de su hermano, el obtuvo la informacion violando de la confianza de su paciente, aprovechandose de su situacion"Mac miro atento Alexandra"Eso, si es un circo".

"Y un delito".

xxxxx

Mac entro a un laboratorio, se acerco a la recepcionista"Buenos Dias,Soy Mac Taylor"

"Acompaneme por favor".Ella lo hizo entrar en una habitacion,saco una pequena caja, se la entrego a Mac con un informe,"Por favor firme".el firmo los papeles.

"Puedo?".

"Adelante,tome su tiempo,permiso"dijo la mujer y dejo la habitacion,Mac suspiro,abrio la caja habian tres pequenas laminas de vidrios con muestras,identificadas con codigos de barras"Conrad,Claire"decia la lamina de mayor tamano,Mac suspiro.

xxxxx

Mac entro en el laboratorio,fue directamente a la oficina de Lindsay, Jo estaba ahi"Stella?".

"Creo que esta con Don, en la sala de descanso"Mac se veia alterado,Jo tomo su brazo"Pasa algo?"

"No, tengo que hablarle".

"No lo hagas"Mac arqueo la mirada"Se que quieres decirle que esta cometiendo un error,pero no lo va a entender".

"No puedo dejar de decirselo, no le puedo fallar".

"Oh Mac, no hay que conocerte mucho para saber que la amas".

"Pues con mas razon tengo que hablar con ella".Mac salio de la oficina, fue a la sala de descanso,Stella estaba con Don"Ven conmigo Stell",Mac y Stella subieron al ascensor,llegaron a la azotea.

"Mac?".El tomo su mano.

"Cometi un error".Stella miro intrigada a Mac"Stella,te amo".

xxxxx

Mac se estaba bañando en su departamento, sintió cuando cargaron un arma pudo ver una sombra por la cortina.


	7. Chapter 7

7

xxxxx

Mac dejo caer el jabón, cuando se agacho brinco sobre su atacante, se llevo la cortina del baño con el, empezaron a luchar,Mac se sentó sobre su atacante y le arranco el pasamontañas que llevaba,se sorprendió al ver que era Alexandra, la cacheteo y le quito el arma, era su propia arma,el la lanzo lejos Alexandra trato de luchar con el,"Basta",grito molesto, Alexandra araño su pecho desesperada por liberarse de Mac, "Que te he hecho?"Mac gritaba enfurecido,ella seguía luchando "Basta",grito Mac,"Por que?"Mac la miraba desilusionado, confundido,ella araño a Mac en el cuello,el la tomo por el brazo y la llevo arrastrando a la cama,en el camino recogió sus esposas estaban en el piso, la esposo a la cama, Alexandra luchaba,Mac paso su mano por su cara fustrado, tomo un mono y se lo puso.

"Maldito"grito Alexandra furiosa,lloraba,Mac la miro con rabia, recogio su arma del piso,sacudio su cabeza, se sento en una silla frente Alexandra, ella se habia cansado de luchar.

"Por que?Que te hice?".

"Destruiste mi vida, me quitaste lo unico que tenia"dijo Alexandra llorando,Mac sacudio su cabeza,tomo su telefono y comenzo a marcar"A quien llamas?".

"A Don, te va a venir arrestar".

"Ni siquiera quieres saber?No te interesa saber?".

"Puedes decirlo en tu declaracion".

"Mataste a mi padre"Mac colgo el telefono,Alexandra lo miro con rabia"El era lo unico que tenia".

"Quien era tu padre?".

"A cuantos has matado,que no lo recuerdas?".Mac tomo su telefono comenzo a marcar"James Parker".Mac la miro fijamente,mordio su labio inferior,colgo.

"Estaba huyendo, le apuntaba a un policia".

"Su arma no estaba cargada".

"No lo sabiamos, no habia forma de saberlo".

"Lo mataste".

"Tu eras quien me mandaba los mensajes? No tengo la culpa que tu padre haya cometido delitos,debio entregarse".

"Mi padre nunca la violo,ella mintio, huia porque sabia que lo iban a condenar por un crimen que no cometio"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"No fue lo que dijeron las evidencias".

"Te equivocaste, el no era culpable, me dejaste sin nada"Alejandra seguia llorando, Mac tomo las llaves de las esposas,solto Alexandra

"Vete".ella lo miro extranada,"Vete".

"Sabes que tengo razon"ella cacheteo a Mac, el sujeto su muneca con fuerza.

"No, te estoy perdonando, creo que ya perdiste mucho,pero no tienes razon".

"Me dejaste sin nada".dijo Alexandra llorando,Mac beso la mano de Alexandra.

"Lo siento"ella lo miro extranada"No me equivoque, el era culpable".Alexandra cacheteo a Mac lo empezo a golpear,"Calmate"Mac la llevo a la cama y subio sobre ella,Alexandra se canso de golpear la espalda de Mac"No puedo cambiar lo que paso, lo siento"Alexandra seguia llorando"Cuando salimos a cumplir con nuestro deber no vamos con la intension de matar a nadie, a veces pasa".

"Era todo lo que tenia,me lo quitaste".

"Lo siento"Alexandra golpeo a Mac"Calmate".

xxxxx

Mac entro a su oficina llamaba a Alexandra por telefono,suspiro"Tenemos que hablar,por favor llamame".Jo entro a la oficina con una mujer"Piers,Que te trae por aqui?Es temprano para que nos visite un fiscal".Mac observo a Jo se veia preocupada,Mac arqueo la mirada,la mujer le entrego una hoja de papel a Mac, el la tomo y la leyo,la tiro sobre su escritorio"Donde esta ella?".

"Quieres explicarme que paso?"dijo Piers.

"No"dijo Mac molesto "Donde esta?"

"Mac te estan acusando de violacion"dijo Jo.

"Se leer Jo".Mac dijo molesto"Quiero hablar con ella?".

"La estan atendiendo"dijo Piers"Las muestras coinciden,Quieres explicarme?".

"Cai como idiota"Mac golpeo el escritorio,mordio su labio inferior"Se esta vengando"Mac sacudio su cabeza"La hizo bien".

"Mac"dijo Piers"Necesito saber,estamos llegando a un acuerdo, no podemos permitir que esto salga a la luz, destruiria el laboratorio".

"Ningun acuerdo, no la viole, no voy aceptar ningun acuerdo".

"Esta golpeada Mac"el sacudio su cabeza"Que paso?"dijo Piers"Para defenderte necesito saber que paso?".

"Estan procesando tu casa Mac"dijo Jo,Mac la miro sorprendido.

"Lave las sabanas"dijo Mac.

"Te va hacer lucir sospechoso".dijo Jo.

"Mac por ahora vas hacer suspendido de tu cargo"dijo Piers,el se quito su placa y puso su arma sobre el escritorio.

"Busca a Quinn"Mac le dijo a Jo,"Nadie de este laboratorio debe procesar nada de mi caso".

"Lo se, busque un equipo de DC".dijo Jo"Pero no me gustan los preliminares,necesito que hablemos"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Como amigos"Mac bajo la mirada"Se que te cuesta hablar de tu vida personal,pero necesito saber, necesito procesarte".

"Me bane"dijo Mac.

"Igual te voy a procesar"dijo Jo.

"No puedes hacerlo,supongo que eres la encargada de mi defensa,Que quiere?".

"Que te suspendan y te den un retiro temprano"dijo Piers.

"No me voy a ir sin luchar".

"Empieza hablando"dijo Piers"Te voy a leer lo que tengo, tu vas a completar la historia".Piers tomo una carpeta,Jo y Piers se sentaron frente a Mac"Dio positivo al test de violacion, habia sangre,presencia de semen y penetracion" Mac suspiro se sento en su silla,bajo la mirada.

"Tuvimos relaciones".

"Sin proteccion?".dijo Piers,Mac asento su cabeza"La sangre?".

"Virgen,era virgen".ambas se miraron.

"Que hacia en tu casa?"dijo Jo.

"Fue a matarme".ambas miraron sorprendidas a Mac"Tomo mi arma y me iba a matar,luche con ella, la espose a mi cama,comenzamos hablar y la libere, me acusaba de matar a su padre".

"Marcas de la lucha?"dijo Piers.

"En mi pecho y mi espalda, me estaba banando, hay signos de lucha en mi casa".dijo Mac.

"El sexo fue consensual?"dijo Piers.

"Si".

"No se arrepintio?, No te pidio que pararas?"dijo Jo,Mac sacudio su cabeza"Sexo oral?"Mac miro serio a Jo"Si tenia pintura de labios de larga duracion,puede haber rastros".

"No recuerdo, si estaba maquillada"Mac suspiro"Si, tuvimos sexo oral".

"Cuantas veces tuvieron relaciones?"dijo Piers.

"Cuatro".

"Arano tu espalda, mientras tenian relaciones?"dijo Jo.

"Si,tambien mis caderas".

"Necesito procesarte".dijo Jo.

"No"Mac se levanto de su silla"No lo voy hacer".

"Entregale la declaracion"Jo le dijo a Piers,ella miro sorprendida a Jo"Igual la va a leer, es mejor que lo sepa ahora".Piers le entrego unas hojas a Mac,el empezo a leer,miro furioso a Jo.

"Donde me quieres procesar?".Mac,Jo y Piers fueron al hospital,Mac entro con Jo en una habitacion un tecnico los esperaba.

"Es de mi equipo"dijo Jo,ellos entraron en una habitacion,Mac se quito la camisa y el pantalon,"Estas cuando fueron?"Jo senalaba las marcas de Mac en sus brazos.

"Cuando luchamos por el arma".Jo fotografiaba las heridas de Mac,el se quito su guardacamisa,Jo tomo fotos de su espalda y su pecho"Estas?"senalaba el pecho de Mac,el suspiro.

"Cuando la libere".

"Estas son interesantes,puedes bajar mas tu boxer"Mac bajo un poco su boxer suspiro"Ves la orientacion"Jo senalaba las heridas"Las marcas mas grandes estan en la espalda,si estaba debajo de ti no te estaba empujando fuera de ella, si no mas cerca".Jo le entrego una lupa a Mac,"Lo deberia hacer yo, pero no, busca muestras del labial y rastros de ella en ti".

"No lo voy hacer".

"Mac!".

"Esto es humillante, que se supone que debo hacer buscar su pintura de labios en mi pene, fotografiarlo y procesarlo".

"Mac".

"No,quiero hablar con ella".

"John por favor dejanos solos"Jo le dijo al tecnico el salio de la habitacion,"Por que te acostaste con ella?'Mac se comenzo a poner su pantalon,sacudio su cabeza.

"Por no tener nada".

"Por no tener nada?Explicate"Jo dijo sorprendida"Tu no eres asi".

"Fue un mal dia".Mac mordio su labio inferior"Solo hubo gasolina y fosforo durante el dia, algo tenia que explotar".

"Hablaste con Stella,le dijiste lo que pensabas?"Mac afirmo con su cabeza"Que te dijo?".

"Que era un egoista,que no podia verla feliz".

"Que paso despues?".

"Fui a nadar,luego fui a mi casa a banarme,senti cuando cargo el arma,me avalance sobre ella,no sabia que era Alexandra,le quite el pasamontanas"Mac suspiro"La golpee y le quite el arma".

"Como pasas de la lucha al sexo?"dijo Jo molesta"Tenia plan B,no hay otra explicacion".

"Plan B?".

"Su idea era destruirte, si no lograba matarte,que mejor forma que destruirte que esta, destruyendo lo unico que podia, tu carrera, lo del reportaje era para conocerte para saber que era importante para ti".

"Mi reputacion".

"Correcto, es el trabajo de tu vida".

"No voy a llegar a ningun acuerdo, seria aceptar que ella tiene razon".

"Si esto sale a la luz, va haber dudas sobre los casos que trabajaste, sobre tu integridad, no veo otra solucion, sabe lo que esta haciendo, fue premeritado, planeo esto con frialdad, esta llena de puro odio".

"No fue lo que senti"Mac sacudio su cabeza"No fue lo que senti".

"Que paso despues que le quitaste el arma?".

"Trate de calmarla"Mac toco su frente nervioso.

xxxxx

Mac estaba sentado en su oficina, tomo la declaracion de Alexandra, la leia,sacudio su cabeza, suspiro recordando la noche anterior...

"Calmate".dijo Mac, seguia sobre Alexandra.

"No tengo nada, me dejaste sin nada".

"Tampoco tengo nada".Mac bajo de la cama tomo una carta que estaba en su mesa de noche se la entrego Alexandra,ella la leia,Mac tomo su arma,tomo Alexandra por el brazo y de un tiron la levanto de la cama,le entrego el arma y suspiro, apunto el canon en su pecho,Alexandra lo miro sorprendida,el le quito la carta,empezo a leerla"Estimado Mac,han sido encontradas pequenas muestras que coinciden con el ADN, de su esposa Claire"Mac mordio su labio inferior"Me entregaron una pequena caja, con las pequenas muestras de mi esposa"Mac seco una lagrima de su mejilla"Me harias un gran favor si aprietas el gatillo, no quiero imaginar lo que sentia mientras moria,su dolor, no quiero imaginar sus ultimos pensamientos, si estaba sola,si alguien tomaba su mano, si se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar"Alexandra bajo el arma,Mac levanto su mano"Matame, tu lo dijiste soy un muerto viviente,matame".Mac cerro los ojos esperando que Alexandra disparara, el sintio que besaron su cicatriz en el pecho,Alexandra beso el pecho de Mac, luego sus labios, puso el arma en la mesa de noche, tomo las manos de Mac y las puso sobre su cintura,abrazo a Mac,el retrocedio como dudando,Alexandra lo acerco mas a ella,comenzo a subir en la cama,Mac trato de retroceder Alexandra lo abrazo mas"Besame"Alexandra besaba el cuello de Mac,ella se quito su blusa,trato de desabrochar su brassier,Mac la detuvo"Por favor no juegues"dijo Mac en un tono suave"No juegues, no podria"Alexandra cubrio la boca de Mac.

"No hables, no es un juego esto es importante, no estoy jugando".

"No quiero lastimarte, esto es un error".Alexandra tomo las manos de Mac, las puso en sus pechos Mac la miro fijamente.

"Desvisteme"Mac solto el pantalon de Alexandra,ella estaba nerviosa,Mac solto su brassier, la contemplo por un minuto,Mac llevo Alexandra a la cama y le quito sus pantis, Alexandra brinco cuando sintio los dedos de Mac en su sexo, el besaba sus pechos,suspiro cuando sintio su lengua en su boca,Mac le sonrio Alexandra, la volvio a besar,ella sonrio,Mac se sento en la cama, abrio su mesa de noche y saco un preservativo"No".

"No?"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Soy virgen"Mac miro sorprendido Alexandra.

"Quieres continuar?".

"Si".

"Estas segura?Esto es importante".

"Solo se cuidadoso".Mac dejo el preservativo y beso Alexandra.

"Si quieres que me detenga,solo dilo".Mac beso las mejillas de Alexandra,sus labios,bajo a su cuello,siguio su camino a sus pechos,Alexandra acaricio el pelo de Mac,el sentia como su respiracion se aceleraba,Mac separo mas las piernas de Alexandra, beso su sexo,Alexandra empezo a gemir,cubrio su boca apenada, Mac recorrio el camino de regreso rapidamente a sus labios la beso, se hizo espacio entre las piernas de Alexandra"Duele"dijo cuando sintio que Mac estaba entrando en ella"Duele"Mac la beso,ella clavo sus unas en la cintura de Mac,el la beso, Alexandra se agito mas cuando sintio a Mac, totalmente dentro de ella,Mac empezo su danza"Duele"dijo Alexandra entre gemidos"Mac"el la beso"Mac"el sintio cuando Alexandra tuvo su primer orgasmo"Mac"el aceleraba el ritmo a medida que Alexandra decia su nombre, "Mac"

"Todo esta bien"el la beso.

"Mac, Mac" Alexandra gemia, sintio cuando Mac termino dentro de ella,ambos tuvieron un orgasmo,Mac abrazo Alexandra se giro y la dejo sobre el,Mac sonrio,beso su frente, "Estas bien?"Alexandra afirmo con su cabeza, estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Mac, el acariciaba su espalda,ella suspiro "En que piensas?".Alexandra sonrio"Mariposa"Mac arqueo la mirada"Mariposa?"Alexandra acaricio el pecho de Mac,lo beso"De larva a mariposa, en tus brazos".

xxxxx

Mac salio de la ducha,observo Alexandra, ella dormia profundamente, el sintio cuando llamaban a la puerta,fue abrir, recibio el mensajero, habia ordenado unos ponques y algunas cosas en la panaderia cercana a su casa, termino de preparar el desayuno, tomo la bandeja la llevo a la habitacion, la coloco en su mesa de noche,beso la espalda de Alexandra,ella se empezo a estirar,Mac sonrio,"Despierta dormilona"ella se sento en la cama se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda se puso roja como un tomate, se cubrio con las sabanas,Mac abrio una gaveta y le entrego una de sus franelas, ella se la puso le sonrio a Mac"Tienes que desayunar".

"No te preocupes aun tengo energia"Mac arqueo la mirada,ella sonrio,el puso la bandeja sobre la cama"Fresita"dijo Alexandra tomando un bizcocho,el arqueo la mirada"Me estoy comiendo la casita de fresita".

"Puedo probar?".

"No"

"No?"Mac sonrio"Asi que eres egoista"Alexandra sonrio,tomo la bandeja y la puso en la mesa de noche,Mac arqueo la mirada"No vas a compartir nada conmigo, necesito energia".Alexandra le ofrecio de su bizcocho a Mac,sonrio, el trato de morderlo, ella retrocedio,Mac sonrio mas,"Asi que quieres jugar",ella sonrio,Mac brinco sobre Alexandra y le quito el bizcocho lo puso sobre la mesa de noche,la beso,bajo por su cuello,le quito la franela, beso sus pechos, su vientre,se instalo en su sexo,Alexandra gemia,Mac recorrio el camino de regreso, la beso,la abrazo y la giro dejandola sobre el,Alexandra beso su pecho,Mac respiraba agitado,ella levanto su cabeza,Mac le sonrio, el puso su dedo indice en los labios de Alexandra le sonrio,ella lo miro intrigada,el puso su dedo en su pecho,Alexandra beso el pecho de Mac donde el habia senalado,el sonrio mas,el senalo su ombligo, ella lo beso, Mac sonrio mas, mordio su labio inferior,senalo otro lugar en su cuerpo"Ahora quien quiere jugar?"Alexandra le dijo con una sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

8

xxxxx

"Mac"el vio a Stella parada en la puerta de su oficina.

"Pense que estabas en New Orleans",Mac tomo unas carpetas y las cerro.

"Que paso?"

"Esto se va aclarar,Stella".

"Dice que la violaste"Mac miro molesto a Stella.

"Tu que piensas?"Mac dijo con rabia.

"Estabas muy alterado despues que hablamos".

"Crees que la viole?Realmente lo crees?"Mac se levanto molesto de su silla"Gracias por tu apoyo Stella, me siento mucho mejor".

"No he dicho eso".

"No?Crees que estaba tan herido porque me rechazaste que sali corriendo abusar de la primera mujer que encontre".

"Mac tranquilizate".

"Mac tranquilizate!"El dijo molesto"Estoy perdiendo todo,como diablos quieres que me tranquilice?" Mac tomo su chaqueta"Por cierto Stella,gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por creer en mi".

"Mac!".El salio furioso de su oficina,Stella suspiro,recordando su conversacion con Mac.

"Eres un egoista"Mac arqueo la mirada"Resulta que ahora, que me ves feliz me amas".

"No se trata de eso, no me atrevi antes,pense".

"Me canse, me canse de esperar que pasaras tu duelo por Claire, me canse de ver como te enamorabas de otras mujeres y no te fijabas en mi, me canse de esperarte".

"Stell".

"No Mac,mejor no hables".

"No eres la misma, no permitas que te cambien".

"Ahora resulta que estas preocupado por mi".Stella dijo molesta"No te preocupes Mac,tengo un hombre que me ama"Mac bajo la mirada.

"Espero que no te equivoques, Stell".

xxxxx

Mac observaba la ventana de un departamento estaba lloviendo, el vio cuando la luz se apago, se puso sus guantes y subio, por la escalera de incendios, abrio la ventana,se metio en la habitacion, Alexandra estaba dormida en la cama, Mac se quito su abrigo,sus guantes y subio sobre ella,cubrio su boca"Lo siento"dijo Mac"Lo siento".

"Que parte sientes?".dijo Alexandra molesta.

"Haberte ofendido".

"No me vas a convencer de no seguir con esto, no lo vas hacer".

"Quieres que renuncie?Lo hare".Alexandra miro sorprendida a Mac,"Pero no te puedo perder".

"Eres listo,no voy a irme contigo y hacer que la demanda desaparezca".

"Se que tu tio esta detras de esto, lo voy a complacer voy a renunciar,pero te quiero conmigo".

"No estas en posicion de exigir nada".Mac se acomodo sobre Alexandra, le dio un beso rapido en los labios,"Sabes tan bien".

"Mac".

"Hay pruebas forenses que me liberan de los cargos".

"Si las tomo tu equipo las podemos eliminar".

"Lo siento,pense en eso"Mac volvio a besar Alexandra.

"Voy a gritar".

"Hazlo".

"Es en serio,voy a gritar".

"Mariposa".

"Mac no juegues".

"Eres mi mujer, quiero estar con mi mujer".

"Casi me hiciste arrepentirme, pero seis letras me hicieron cambiar de opinion".

"Lo siento, se que estas molesta porque dije su nombre"

"No es eso".

"Es por tu padre, es tu forma de vengarte,si es asi, sigue vengandote"Alexandra miro sorprendida a Mac"Me encanto".

"Mac,voy a gritar".

"Grita"Mac beso Alexandra, la levanto coloco su abrigo debajo de ella,solto su pijama"Grita"beso sus pechos "Grita"Mac le quito,su pijama y sus pantis a Alexandra entro en ella,la beso"Grita".

"Mac"dijo Alexandra con la respiracion entrecortada,Mac empezo a moverse.

"Te viole?".

"No".

"Por que lo dijiste?".

"Mi tio".

"El no esta aqui, solo estamos tu y yo".Mac incremento su ritmo"Te gusta?".

"Si,te amo".

"Lo se, yo a ti amor".Mac le dio un pequeno mordisco a la barbilla de Alexandra,Mac incremento su ritmo,Alexandra gemia,ella sintio cuando Mac termino dentro de ella"Te amo, ven conmigo, olvidate de esto,ven conmigo".

"Amas a Stella, no a mi".Mac beso Alexandra.

"A quien le acabo de hacer el amor?A Stella o a ti?".

"No se, responde tu eso".

"Alexandra Parker".Mac la miro fijamente"Hagas lo que hagas, no te puedo dejar de amar" Alexandra beso a Mac.

"No me odies".

"Nunca". Alexandra se acomodo en el pecho de Mac,el la beso,acariciaba su pelo.

xxxxx

"Mac"dijo Piers, "Esto es una reunion conciliatoria".

"Lo se".Mac entro en la habitacion Alexandra estaba ahi, su tio y su abogado estaban con ella,Mac la miro fijamente, ella bajo la mirada.

"Bien"dijo la juez,"Esperemos poder llegar a un acuerdo, no es interes de nadie que esto vaya mas alla"la juez miro molesta a Mac, el suspiro"Voy a leer los cargos".la juez tomo una carpeta, "El cargo es violacion"Mac mordio su labio inferior"Como se declara detective Taylor?".

"Inocente".dijo Mac.

"Tiene algo que agregar?".

"Espero que sean retirados y se aclare esta situacion".

"Se aclare"dijo el abogado de Alexandra"Violo a una joven de veintidos anos, se aprovecho de su posicion, para abusar de ella".

"Protesto"dijo Piers.

"A lugar".dijo la juez.

"Por favor no sigas con esto"Mac le dijo Alexandra"Por favor".

"Suplica"dijo Jack"Te voy a destruir".

"Orden"dijo la juez.

"Alexandra,por favor no sigas con esto".dijo Mac.

"Mac"dijo Piers,el suspiro,ella tomo una carpeta,se la enseno a la juez,"Estas marcas indican que ella lo trato de acercar, no de alejarlo como seria propio de una violacion, ella fue a su casa".

"Eso no quiere decir nada"dijo el abogado de Alexandra,"La llevo enganada a su casa".Mac mordio su labio inferior, Mac estaba incomodo en su silla.

"Puedes escuchar esto?"Mac dijo molesto"Estan hablando de nuestra intimidad,deten esto".

"Lo siento"dijo Alexandra.

"Detective Taylor, no hable,se lo advierto".dijo la juez.

"Alexandra"dijo Jack, "No te disculpes te violo".

"Y si estas embarazada"Mac dijo mirando Alexandra"Es lo que le vas a decir a nuestro hijo,Que te viole?".Alexandra miro sorprendida a Mac.

"No lo escuches, te esta manipulando"dijo Jack.

"No puedo estar embarazada".

"No nos cuidamos"Mac saco un Ipod de su bolsillo, se lo enseno Alexandra"Lo llevaba anoche". Alexandra miro sorprendida a Mac"Termina con esto,sabes muy bien, que es lo que esta grabado aqui,quieres que lo escuchen?"Alexandra se levanto de su silla.

"No serias capaz".dijo Alexandra furiosa.

"Te acostaste con el?"dijo Jack furioso.

"No me dejaste otra salida,lo siento".dijo Mac.

"Retira los cargos"Alexandra le dijo al abogado.

"Alexandra"dijo Jack.

"Retira los cargos"Alexandra le grito al abogado,"Soy tan estupida".la juez miro sorprendida a Alexandra.

"Esta conciente, que el detective Taylor puede presentar cargos en su contra".

"Lo se"dijo Alexandra.

"Detective Taylor?".dijo la juez.

"Esto es un asunto de pareja, asi se debe resolver, en privado".

"Entiendo"dijo la Juez.

"Ni siquiera quieres escuchar"dijo el abogado senalando el ipod.

"No, se muy bien lo que hay grabado ahi"dijo Alexandra.

"Maldito"dijo Jack"Mataste a mi hermano".

"Se hombre"dijo Mac molesto"Si tienes algun asunto que arreglar conmigo,hazlo directamente, no envies a otros hacer tu trabajo".

"Me las vas a pagar esto no se va a quedar asi".Mac suspiro,vio como Alexandra se iba con su tio y su abogado, Mac tomo el ipod,suspiro.

"Que hay grabado ahi?".Piers le dijo a Mac.

"No se, es de Adam, se lo pedi prestado esta manana".Piers miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Te arriesgaste mucho".

"Que podia perder,ya lo perdi todo".Mac guardo el ipod en su bolsillo se alejo de Piers.

xxxxx

"Mac"Jo entro en la oficina de Mac,el estaba con la mirada baja"Mac!".el miro a Jo.

"Me tienes preocupada"Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa"Estas bien?".

"No te preocupes Jo".Mac mordio su labio inferior.

"No te preocupes Jo?Pareces sombi,que te pasa?",Mac la miro fijamente, suspiro.

"Alexandra?"Jo tomo la mano de Mac"No puede haber nada entre ustedes".

"La extrano".Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Jo"Desaparecio".

"La haz buscado?".

"Hasta debajo de las piedras".

"Nada?"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Nada".

"Es inestable, no esta bien Mac"el miro a Jo fijamente.

"No puede ser"dijo Jo"Te enamoraste?".Mac se levanto de su silla,Danny entro en su oficina, le entrego una pantalla a Mac, el leia la informacion, Alexandra bajo del ascensor a toda velocidad, fue directo a la oficina de Mac,ella le lanzo una pequena caja en la cabeza a Mac,el se sorprendio.

"Maldito"dijo Alexandra furiosa,Mac la miro molesto, trato de salir detras de su escritorio y Jo lo detuvo.

"No Mac, es una trampa,Danny no lo dejes salir".

"Que se supone que hice ahora".Mac dijo molesto

"Me condenaste".grito Alexandra.

"Tenemos que hablar".dijo Mac.

"No te basto con gritar el nombre de Stella, no te basto con eso"Jo y Danny mimaron sorprendidos a Mac,El trato de salir de su detras de su escritorio estaba acorralado por Danny y Jo.

"Tenemos que hablar".

"No, ahora yo tengo el control".Mac brinco sobre el escritorio, trato de alcanzar Alexandra,Danny y Jo trataron de detenerlo, Alexandra salio corriendo al ascensor,Mac la alcanzo,la tomo por su brazo,ella trataba de subir al ascensor.

"Cuando quiera, me voy a deshacer de el, no lo puedes evitar".

"De quien?"Mac trato de sacar Alexandra del ascensor.

"Dejala ir Mac"dijo Jo"Dejala ir, es una trampa"Mac miro Alexandra a los ojos, la dejo ir y regreso a toda velocidad a su oficina, busco la caja en el piso,Danny y Jo, entraron a la oficina de Mac,el abrio la caja y suspiro, le entrego la caja a Jo y salio corriendo al ascensor para ver si podia alcanzar Alexandra.

"Oh no"dijo Jo,le enseno la prueba de embarazo a Danny.

"Positivo?"dijo Danny"Esta embarazada?".

"Asi parece".


	9. Chapter 9

9

xxxxx

"Mac"Stella estaba en la puerta de su oficina, el le sonrio.

"Que te trae a esta ciudad?"Stella se sento frente a Mac,le sonrio.

"La semana pasada estuve con Steven en un congreso en Chicago, vi algo que no pude evitar comprar".Stella le entrego una caja a Mac,el sonrio, abrio la caja y suspiro"Deberia alegrarte"Mac tomo el pequeno mono de bebe con el logo de los Chicago Cubs.

"Gracias".Stella tomo su mano.

"Se que va a recapacitar, se que te va a dejar acercarte a tu bebe".

"Primero tengo que encontrarla".

"Nada?".Mac sacudio su cabeza"Su celular?".

"Desconectado, no lo puedo rastrear".Mac suspiro"Como has estado?".

"Tratando de embarazarme,sin exito".

"Buscaste ayuda?".

"Si,estamos en tratamiento,bueno estoy en tratamiento".Stella suspiro"Mis amigas dicen que es psicologico".

"Tus amigas?".

"Esposas de doctores en New Orleans".

"A lo mejor si te olvidas del asunto, sea mas facil".Stella se quedo pensando.

"Tenia amigas?".Mac arqueo la mirada"Alexandra,tenia amigas?".

"Nunca pregunte".Mac tecleo en la computadora.

"Que haces?".

"Buscando los numeros que se repetian con frecuencia en sus llamadas".Mac seguia tecleando "Karen Prestco".Mac tomo su chaqueta.

"Mac"Stella lo seguia.

"Esta en un centro comercial, voy a seguir su senal hasta dar con ella".

"No deberias"Mac interrumpio a Stella.

"Es mi unica pista en seis meses Stella,tengo que intentarlo".

"Ve, te voy a enviar la foto de la licencia de Karen por telefono, sera mas facil que la reconozcas".

"Gracias Stella".

xxxxx

Mac se encontro con Don en el centro comercial,Mac se sorprendio al verlo"Antes que preguntes,Stella"dijo Don,ellos comenzaron a caminar por una tienda de departamentos, Mac caminaba a toda velocidad"Donde vamos?".

"Al departamento de bebes".

"Crees que esten ahi?".Mac vio la foto que le habia enviado Stella, pudo distinguir a Karen, estaba sola, cuando se estaba acercando,vio a Alexandra, ella se habia agachado a buscar algo, sostenia una ropa de bebe, la coloco sobre su vientre y le sonrio a Karen,Mac se quedo paralizado,"Mac"dijo Don.

"Es un nino".Mac le dijo a Don"La ropa es azul"Don sonrio, Mac apresuro su paso, Don lo seguia.

"Ale"dijo Karen cuando vio a Mac,Alexandra se voltio y se encontro cara a cara con Mac, se sorprendio,sin decir una palabra,Mac la abrazo y la beso,Alexandra se quedo paralizada "Ale"volvio a decir Karen,Mac la abrazaba, la detallaba,Alexandra solo veia como los ojos de Mac brillaban"Ale,Vamos"dijo Karen preocupada,Alexandra tomo la mano de Mac,la puso sobre su vientre.

"Sientelo"Mac sonrio mas.

"Ale, vamos"Karen tomo la mano de Alexandra,ella le dio una mirada a Karen,suspiro.

"Quieres comprarselo a nuestro bebe?"Mac dijo senalando el mono.

"Si"dijo Alexandra.

"Ale,nos esperan vamos"dijo Karen,Mac miro a Don.

"Ven conmigo"Don le dijo a Karen.

"No"dijo Karen.

"Voy hacerle unas preguntas, venga conmigo"dijo Don.

"Karen"dijo Alexandra"Me voy con Mac, lo siento".

"Alexandra, tus ordenes medicas".dijo Karen.

"Estoy bien, lo siento" Alexandra tomo la mano de Mac,Karen vio como compraban la ropa del bebe, cuando iba a tomar su celular, Don la detuvo.

"Le dije que la queria interrogar".

"Tengo derecho a una llamada".

"No esta arrestada,primero hablamos y luego hace las llamadas que quiera".Don tomo su libreta"Cual es su nombre?"Karen miro furiosa a Don.

xxxxx

"Dejeme entender esto, usted si puede hablar por telefono, pero yo no".dijo Karen molesta.

"Asunto policial"dijo Don"Todo salio bien, Stell".

"A que te refieres con eso,estan juntos?".

"Si"Karen iba a usar su telefono"Hey se lo advierto,disculpe detective"dijo Don molesto.

"Que haces?".dijo Stella.

"Estoy dandole ventaja al detective".

"Ya entiendo, como reacciono ella?".

"Se olvido de todo apenas lo vio".

"Mac".

"Nunca lo habia visto asi, no creo que se presente esta tarde".

"Ya me puedo ir?".dijo Karen molesta.

"No, aun no"dijo Don,Karen lo miro molesta"Me voy a tener que ir, por cierto es un nino".

"Como lo sabes?"dijo Stella.

"La encontramos comprando ropa para el bebe, azul".

"Gracias Don".

"De nada,Stella".Don colgo,le dio una mirada a Karen"Podria deletrearme su apellido?".Karen lo miro molesta, el sonrio.

xxxxx

Mac le dio un pequeno beso Alexandra la ayudo a subir a la avalanche,ella le sonrio, entraron al departamento de Mac,Alexandra ayudo a Mac a quitarse su chaqueta, la tomo y empezo a tantear los bolsillos, Mac la miro intrigado, tomo el celular de Mac y lo apago "No quieres que nos molesten"dijo Mac con una sonrisa.

"No quiero que nos grabes".

"No lo hice"Alexandra miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Dijiste".

"Que podia hacer?Si mi reputacion se veia comprometida,cuantos criminales se aprovecharian de eso para tratar de suprimir las evidencias que recolecte".Alexandra bajo la mirada.

"Lo siento".ella suspiro"Mac, Crees que lo superemos,lo crees?"Mac la beso"Que van a decir?Despues de todo el escandalo que he hecho, despues de como actue".Mac la volvio a besar.

"No hables"Mac sonrio,puso sus manos sobre el vientre de Alexandra"Lo unico que me interesa, lo unico que me importa esta aqui, lo demas sobra, lo que piensen los demas no me interesa".Mac le sonrio Alexandra"Contigo lo tengo todo".Alexandra sonrio,miro a Mac seductoramente el sonrio.

"Quieres verla?"Mac arqueo la mirada,Alexandra acaricio su vientre,el la abrazo,comenzo a levantar su vestido,Alexandra le quito su camisa a Mac, el acariciaba su vientre.

"Se mueve".

"Sabe que eres su papa"Mac sonrio mas,le dio una mirada Alexandra"Lo podemos hacer,es bueno que tengamos relaciones".

"No es eso,papa".

"Pense que lo habias entendido cuando te di la caja".

"Lanzaste".

"Esta bien,lance".Alexandra solto el pantalon de Mac,el arqueo la mirada"Tengo antojo de Mac".

xxxxx

"Mac"el beso el hombro de Alexandra"Lo habias hecho antes?".estaban acostados en la cama,Alexandra estaba apoyada en el pecho de Mac,el acariciaba su vientre.

"Que?".

"Comer Twix"Mac sonrio"Cochino"Mac arqueo la mirada"Pensaste que hablaba del sexo".

"No he dicho nada".Alexandra se reia,Mac empezo a reirse.

"Lo pensaste"ambos guardaron silencio"Y lo habias hecho antes?".

"Que?".

"Sexo y embarazo".

"Cochina"dijo Mac,Alexandra se rio.

"Contesta".

"Si"Mac suspiro.

"Con quien?".Alexandra dijo molesta.

"Claire".Alexandra miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Lo siento"El suspiro,Alexandra beso su mejilla,entre cerro los ojos"Que vamos hacer?Una cosa es estar aqui tu y yo, y otra muy distinta es estar afuera".

"Nos vamos a casar".Alexandra miro sorprendida a Mac"Quiero casarme contigo".

"Estas seguro?"Mac arqueo la mirada."No se si sea lo correcto Mac".

"No era la respuesta que esperaba".

"Perdoname Mac".

"No te entiendo".

"Puedo pensarlo?".

"Me amas?".

"Si,pero no es eso, necesito tiempo".Mac suspiro"Puedes darme tiempo?"Alexandra lo beso,Mac asento con su cabeza"Ya sabes el sexo?"

"Nino,como lo vas a llamar?".

"Como tu"

"Mac".

"No,como tu"

"Que?".Alexandra se rio de la cara de Mac.

"McCanna James".Alexandra beso a Mac.

"Como sus abuelos?".

"Si"Mac suspiro acariciaba su pelo"En que piensas?"Alexandra beso el pecho de Mac.

"Musica".

"Musica?".Mac le sonrio.

"He tratado de entender, de explicar lo que pasa entre nosotros"Alexandra miraba atenta a Mac, el sonrio.

"Te topaste con una cancion que lo explica".

"Asi es"

"Cantala"Mac le sonrio sacudio su cabeza.

"No se cantar"Alexandra miro fijamente a Mac.

"Dime la letra",Mac le sonrio.

"Puedo buscarla y dartela".

"No,dime la letra"Alexandra beso a Mac"Dime la letra"el le sonrio.

"Tengo que reconocer  
>que me sorprendió el amor<br>me enamoré de sed  
>y tu eres el agua"<p>

"Desnudo al aire libre  
>estaba mi corazón<br>hablando solito  
>con su corazón"<p>

Alexandra le sonrio a Mac"Sigue"comenzo a cantar con Mac.

"El poder de tu amor  
>que me eleva a lo profundo<br>como un globo hasta el cielo"

"El poder de tu amor  
>me sumerge a las alturas<br>y me corta la respiración"

"Yo te juro, no miento  
>que tu amor tiene ese poder"...<p>

xxxxx

"Mac"el entraba al laboratorio,Jo lo seguia, el volteo a verla y sonrio"Vaya,tus ojos brillan",Mac sonrio mas, el caminaba a su oficina"Como esta?".

"Muy bien,es un nino".

"Te felicito".Entraron a la oficina de Mac.

"Gracias".

"Me imagino que le reclamaste lo de los cargos".

"No me interesa alejarla".Jo lo miro seria"Pase seis meses buscandola,no me voy a perder ver nacer a mi hijo".

"Mac van a tener que aclarar las cosas".

"Las tengo claras, me ama, la amo, estamos esperando un hijo, lo demas no importa".

"Que vas hacer a partir de ahora?".

"En cuanto me acepte nos vamos a casar".

"Casarte?"

"Si".

xxxxx

Alexandra sintio que tocaban a la puerta,se asomo por la mirilla y abrio, Jack entro al departamento de Mac"Vas a seguir con esto?"dijo Jack.

"Si tio".

"No me vas a fallar?".

"No tio".


	10. Chapter 10

10

xxxxx

El telefono de Mac sono,el contesto inmediatamente,"Entiendo"dijo Mac,el colgo, Lindsay lo miro extranada,Danny sonrio

"Mac deja el telefono"dijo Lindsay.

"Que?"dijo Mac.

"Que lo tengas en la mano, no es indicacion, de que vaya a pasar mas rapido".dijo Lindsay,Danny sonrio.

"Esta nervioso"dijo Danny,tomo unas fotografias"Creeme te entiendo, me paso lo mismo cuando esperaba que Lucy naciera",Jo entro en la escena.

"Que desastre"dijo Jo.

"Deberias ir atras"dijo Danny.

"Quien esta con ella?"Lindsay le dijo a Mac.

"Mama"Mac sonrio"Ayer fuimos al medico, no deja de patear"Lindsay sonrio.

"Ya esta listo para nacer"dijo Jo,Mac sonrio mas.

"En cualquier momento"Mac suspiro"Ale, ya no puede mas,se le ve muy agotada,le cuesta respirar".

"Que dijo el medico?".dijo Jo preocupada.

"Es un bebe muy grande para ella, le dio esta semana, si no nace, va hacer cesarea".Mac dijo preocupado.

"Sexo"dijo Jo,Mac arqueo la mirada"Es el mejor estimulante para que nazca, olvidate del picante,sexo".

"Que, casi no puede ni respirar".dijo Mac.

"Es cierto"dijo Lindsay.

"No se si es mejor la cesarea"Mac sacudio su cabeza"No quiero que sufra".Lindsay y Jo se rieron,Mac le dio una mirada a Danny ambos se miraron intrigados.

"Igual va a sufrir"dijo Jo.

"Es mejor el parto se recupera inmediatamente".dijo Lindsay.

xxxxx

"No doy mas".dijo Alexandra.

"Siempre es asi al final"dijo Mily.

"Quiero que nazca,hijo se que estas comodo, pero por favor, ya es hora que nazcas".Mily sonrio.

"Si es como su padre, se va a tomar su tiempo"Alexandra arreglaba la ropa del bebe con Mily,suspiro.

"Ale"dijo Mily preocupada.

"Parece mentira, no me veo como mama".Alexandra suspiro.

"Son muchas responsabilidades para alguien tan joven,pero apenas lo veas vas a saber que hacer".

"Te preocupa que sea joven".

"No"dijo Mily,Alexandra sonrio.

"Se que cuando me conociste,te dijiste, en que diablos esta pensando Mac".Mily miro impresionada a Alexandra"Pensaste que podria ser su hija".Mily no decia nada"Hay diferencia de edad".

"Lo pense"dijo Mily,Alexandra sonrio"Tengo el temor que mas adelante,busques alguien de tu edad".

"No"Alexandra mordio su labio inferior"No te equivoques con Mac, es un excelente amante"Mily miraba impresionada Alexandra"No es solo su vigor, si no como hace el amor,es Mac".

"Lo amas".

"Desde las puntas de mis cabellos,hasta las puntas de mis pies".

"Si es asi,porque no haz aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio".

"No quiero hacer las cosas apurada,quiero tomarme mi tiempo".

"Mac, quiere que su hijo nazca dentro del matrimonio".

"Es tan importante para el?".

"Si,su padre lo crio a la antigua".

"Bueno"Alexandra tomo su telefono"Voy a salir gorda en las fotos".

xxxxx

"Mac"Stella entro en la oficina de Mac.

"Hola Stella"Mac acomodaba unas carpetas,Stella estaba vestida de blanco.

"Puedes venir conmigo?".

"Te ves bien, a donde vamos?"

"Solo acompaname"Mac fue a los lockers con Stella,ella le entrego una funda de traje"Pontelo".Mac arqueo la mirada "Solo pontelo".

"Si es por las buenas"Mac entro a cambiarse,salio de los lockers,estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalon de tela suelto blanco.

"Vamos alguna clase de rito?".

"No, a Coney Island".

"Coney Island?".

"Vamos a una boda".

"Te vas a casar en Coney Island?".

"No discutas con la novia".

"No senora".

"Pero Stella,se te olvidaron los zapatos,no convina".

"Es la playa Mac, no vamos a usar zapatos".Mac y Stella salieron al pasillo.

"Te vas a casar frente al mar"Mac sonrio"Que bonita idea". Se encontraron con Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, Adam, Sid, Jo y Flack, todos estaban vestidos de blanco,"Por lo menos no soy el unico".Lindsay le entrego un pequeno ramo a Stella"Te voy a entregar?".

"Si".

"Que honor"dijo Mac,le dio un beso en la frente a Stella.

"Vamos".Stella esperaba a Mac, el se quitaba los zapatos,ella se quito sus sandalias,Mac pudo ver una toldo con una mesa grande preparada,un pequeno altar de flores,unos vionilistas, estaba atardeciendo, no podia ver a Steven, el equipo los esperaba.

"Muy lindo"dijo Mac le ofrecio su brazo a Stella,ella lo tomo,"No deberia sonar la musica",ellos se acercaban al altar.

"No soy la novia"Mac freno en seco, miro fijamente a Stella,ella sonrio"Mi mision era traer al novio,la estoy cumpliendo".

"Que?".

"Es tu boda Mac".el sonrio"Alexandra me llamo y me pidio ayuda".

"Ella planeo todo esto?".

"Si,tenia una idea clara de lo que queria".

"Donde esta?"

"Con tu mama, Don fue por ellas".Lindsay estaba con Lucy,ella sostenia unas flores,Danny se acerco a Mac.

"Ya estan llegando"dijo Danny senalando el carro de Don,Stella y Lindsay fueron ayudar a Alexandra, la madre de Mac llego al altar con un Juez,Mac extrecho la mano del juez, Mily le entrego los anillos a Lucy.

"Vamos"Danny le dijo a Adam,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Boss, Ale no supo elegir un padrino asi, que nos nombro a todos padrinos,dijo que necesitaba ayuda para llegar al altar".Hawkes palmeo el hombro de Mac.

"Supo como involucrarnos a todos".dijo Hawkes,Sid abrazo a Mac.

"Eres afortunado".

"Lo se",Alexandra estaba vestida con un vestido blanco sencillo,Mac le ofrecio su brazo a su mama,ella lo tomo,esperaban en el altar,Mac le sonrio a Lucy, los vionilistas empezaron a tocar,Mac sonrio cuando vio Alexandra escoltada por el equipo al altar, Lucy,Lindsay y Stella, encabezaban el cortejo,Danny,Don,Sid,Hawkes y Adam,caminaban alrededor de Alexandra,ella tenia una simple vestido blanco y una corona de flores multicolores, todo era muy sencillo pero perfecto.

xxxxx

"Senora Taylor"dijo Mac cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitacion,Mac le dio rapidamente la propina al botones para que se fuera,Alexandra sonrio,el botones se marcho.

"No me vayas a cargar,te puedes lastimar la espalda"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Eres tan romantica"Alexandra se rio,Mac la cargo,cerro la puerta con su pie al entrar en la habitacion,Mac la beso,la llevo a la cama.

"Por fin sexo".

"Es nuestra noche de bodas".Mac beso Alexandra"Gracias"ella sonrio"Todo fue perfecto".

"No vayas a llorar Mac".

"Ya llore, cuando te vi caminando al altar".Mac beso Alexandra,acaricio su vientre"Falta tan poco".

"Quiero que Stella sea su madrina y Don su padrino".

"Estas segura?".

"Si".

"Sera como tu digas".Mac beso Alexandra."Te amo".

"Yo a ti".

xxxxx

Mac y Alexandra estaban en la ducha entrelazaron sus manos,estaban haciendo el amor,Mac la beso"Diablos"dijo Alexandra.

"Woao"dijo Mac."Fue".

"Rompi fuente".

"Que?".dijo Mac asustado,Alexandra cerro la ducha.

"Rompi fuente".Mac la miro asustado"Me voy a terminar de banar".

"Hay que ir al hospital".

"Me tengo que terminar de banar"dijo Alexandra casi gritando,Mac la miro asustado,ella entre cerro los ojos"Quiero que se parezca a ti"Alexandra cerro mas sus ojos,toco su vientre"No voy a dejar que me vuelvas a tocar",dijo gritando,Mac la miro asustado.


	11. Chapter 11

11

xxxxx

"Di mama"Mac sonrio,beso la frente de Alexandra, ella cargaba al bebe.

"Es muy pequeno".

"Oh,Mac"dijo Mily"Es igual a ti",el sonrio,Danny y Lindsay entraron en la habitacion con Lucy.

"Mira al bebe,Lucy"dijo Danny, Mac la cargo la acerco al bebe.

"Es chiquito"dijo Lucy,Mac la beso.

Stella y Don caminaban por los pasillos de la clinica"Quien lo diria"dijo Don"Mac, papa"Stella le sonrio.

"Parece que lo ama,digo a pesar de toda la historia".

"Lo hace,Mac no tiene dudas, me lo dice todo el tiempo".

"A veces me da miedo".Don abrazo a Stella.

"Yo tambien dudaba,en esa tienda de departamentos se aclararon mis dudas, ella solo le dijo sientelo"Stella arqueo la mirada"Parecian adolecentes".Don sonrio"Creo que en esa tienda para ellos, estaban solos,nadie mas importaba"Entraron en la habitacion,Danny tomo a Lucy.

"Mac"Don abrazo a Mac le entrego un abano.

"Gracias".Stella lo abrazo.

"Te felicito".

"Gracias"

"Vaya"dijo Don"Es lindo,se parece a ti"Don le dijo Alexandra.

"Quieres cargarlo?"dijo Alexandra,"Mac"el tomo al bebe lo beso y se lo entrego a Don,el sonreia"Eres su padrino, si aceptas,eres su padrino"dijo Alexandra,Don sonrio.

"Claro,necesita quien le ensene a jugar beisbol,Mac es pesimo".Mac sonrio.

"Stella,quiero que seas la madrina de McCanna,aceptarias?"Alexandra le dijo a Stella, ella le sonrio a Mac.

"Si,Gracias".Don le entrego el bebe a Stella"A ver MiniMac, es igual a ti"Mac sonrio"Ella es tu prima Lucy,tu tio Danny,tu tia Lidsay,tu abuelita"Hawkes,Adam,Jo y Sid,entraron en la habitacion"Hay muchas personas que te quieren conocer".el bebe lanzo un alarido.

"Vaya si se parece a Mac,grita como el".dijo Danny.

xxxxx

Alexandra estaba en la mecedora de su cuarto,alimentaba al bebe "Espero que algun dia,me entiendas y me perdones".Ella suspiro"Tengo miedo que tu papa, no lo logre superar y no pueda avanzar".

xxxxx

"Que haces?"Don y Stella hablaban por telefono.

"No se si estoy planificando una boda o una coronacion".

"Pusieron fecha?".

"Si"

"Vaya por fin, el bautizo es en dos semanas".

"Lo se".

"No vas a faltar".

"Soy la madrina,no puedo faltar,estoy en New York,Steven quiere casarse aqui".

xxxxx

Mac estaba en su oficina con Jo,Jack entro en la oficina de Mac,el se levanto de su silla,"Donde esta?"

"En casa, no puedes venir aqui con esa actitud".

"Fui a buscarla no esta ahi,tiene que venir conmigo es su unica oportunidad".

"Unica oportunidad?De que hablas?".

"No hablo contigo?"el telefono de Mac sono,el respondio.

"Mama"Mac escuchaba"Ven conmigo"le dijo a Jack,ellos salieron de la oficina de Mac"Voy en camino mama".

"Que pasa?".

"No podia respirar, la han dejado hospitalizada".Jack,guardo silencio"Vas a decirme que pasa? es obvio que sabes algo que yo no".

"No me corresponde".Mac miro a Jack con rabia.

"Que pasa?".

"Habla con tu esposa".

xxxxx

Mac y Jack entraron al hospital,"Donde esta?"Mac le dijo a su mama,ella cargaba al bebe.

"El medico esta con ella, esta en esa habitacion".Mac entro en la habitacion,Alexandra le sonrio al verlo.

"Es mi esposo"le dijo al medico"Quiero hablarle a solas".

"Despues hablaremos"el medico le dijo a Mac mientras salia de la habitacion,Mac tomo la mano de Alexandra,la beso.

"Estoy enferma, muy enferma".Mac miro angustiado Alexandra.

"Que tienes?".

"Voy a morir Mac".Mac bajo la mirada"Tengo cancer".

"Hay formas de tratarlo".

"Es muy tarde Mac".

"Desde cuando lo sabes?Por que no me dijiste nada?".

"Estaba embarazada, tenia que elegir entre empezar un tratamiento o ser madre"Mac seco sus lagrimas.

"Me condenaste"Alexandra miro fijamente a Mac"Por eso lo dijiste".

"Estaba molesta,fueron unos dias dificiles"Mac se acosto en la cama con Alexandra.

"Te amo,vamos a luchar juntos".

xxxxx

Stella llego a la casa de Mac,Mily abrio la puerta,Stella la abrazo,"Como esta?".

"Mejor,esta en la terraza con McCanna, su tio vino hoy a verlo".

"Mac esta de acuerdo?".

"Stella,Mac no discute, solo se preocupa en complacerla, estaba nervioso pero acepto"Stella suspiro"Te esta esperando".

"Di mama"Alexandra le sonrio al bebe,el babeo un poco"Vamos di mama"el bebe hacia ruiditos"Ok, lo estas intentando,mami lo agradece"Stella entro en la terraza."Stella".

"Oh, esta bellisimo"Alexandra sonrio,le entrego el bebe a Stella,ella le dio un beso, se sento con Alexandra.

"Viste a Mac?".

"Por un momento,no habla"Alexandra le sonrio a Stella.

"Ha estado callado, me preocupa".

"Tienes que ocuparte de tu salud".

"Stella es una batalla perdida, entiendelo,debo preparar a Mac".

"Por eso te alejaste?"Alexandra afirmo"Por que los cargos?".

"Mi padre, James Parker"Stella miro fijamente a Alexandra.

"Estuve en su arresto".

"Lo se, estaba un poco confundida,fui a matar a Mac y termine en la cama con el, senti que traicione a mi padre, senti que le falle,apenas mi tio me vio,supo que habia pasado porque no aprovechar mi error,asi lo vio mi tio".Alexandra vio su anillo"Cuando no este,necesito que te ocupes de Mac, no quiero que arrastre a mi hijo en una depresion, no quiero que lo convierta en un soldado,necesito que protejas a mi bebe".

"Por que yo?".

"Eres la unica a la que va a escuchar,eres la madrina de mi bebe,se que Mac,solo te va a escuchar a ti".

xxxxx

Alexandra sento al bebe en silla de comer"Di mama"Mac le entrego un pure de papas, ella sonrio,"Mama,Mama".

"Dicen primero papa"dijo Mac, le sonrio Alexandra.

"El va a decir mama",Alexandra y Mac se sentaron frente al bebe,ella le dio una cucharada del pure,el bebe puso una cara extrana,los dos sonrieron,Alexandra le dio la cuchara a Mac"Hazlo tu".

"No".

"Mac".

"No me prepares para hacer esto solo, no lo quiero hacer, no entiendo porque rechazaste el tratamiento".

"No hay cura,aceptalo".

"Pueden prolongar tu vida,puedes pasar mas tiempo con nuestro hijo".

"Quimio o ser madre"Mac miro fijamente a Alexandra,mordio su labio inferior"Esa era la decision que tenia que tomar,antes y ahora,sabes la respuesta".

"No tiene porque ser asi".

"Ya lo vivi con mama, no quiero que mi hijo me recuerde asi".

"Prefiero que te recuerde de alguna manera"Mac dijo molesto.

"Ya tome mi decision".

"No es solo tuya".Mac dijo molesto"No depende solo de ti".

"Quieres escuchar al medico?"Mac miro fijamente Alexandra"Manana lo vas a escuchar tu, vas a escuchar mis opciones y luego me vas a decir si estas o no de acuerdo conmigo"Alexandra le entrego el pure a Mac"Pero cuando te pida que atiendas a nuestro hijo, no te niegues este o no este aqui, tienes que aprender".Mac bajo la mirada, tomo el pure se sento delante del bebe,limpio la boca del bebe.

"Acompaname"Alexandra se sento con Mac"Te amo".

"Lo se"Mac le dio una cucharada de pure al bebe,el empezo a balbucear.

"Tienes razon va a decir mama primero".

xxxxx

"Papa"Stella sonrio,cargaba al bebe.

"Se volvio parlanchin con el bautizo"dijo Stella.

"Es su unica palabra"dijo Alexandra.

"Que raro que no trajiste a mis simpatia"Don le dijo a Stella.

"Don"dijo Mac.

"No te preocupes Mac,Don es claro en lo que siente por Steven".Don sonrio.

xxxxx

"Di mama".Mac le entrego el tetero,se acosto en la cama con Alexandra.

"Papa".Alexandra sonrio,acomodo al bebe entre ella y Mac,le daba su biberon,el lo sostenia solo,el bebe solto el biberon"Ma"Mac sonrio,Alexandra sonrio con el.

"Le falta menos"dijo Mac,ella entrecerro los ojos"Estas cansada?"Alexandra afirmo con su cabeza.

"Duerme amor,yo cuido a Mac".

"Duerme conmigo,solo un momento".Mac beso Alexandra,acomodo al bebe en la cama.

xxxxx

Stella se estaba provando su vestido, estaba con Lindsay"Woao"dijo Lindsay."Estas nerviosa?Manana es el gran dia".

"Un poco"dijo Stella"Queria algo mas intimo".

"Steven no esta de acuerdo?".

"Invito a todo el hospital"El telefono de Stella sono,ella atendio"Voy en camino"Stella empezo a llorar.

"Stell"dijo Lindsay asustada.

"Alexandra murio".Lindsay abrazo a Stella.


	12. Chapter 12

12

xxxxx

"Mac"dijo Mily"Entregamelo"Mac abrazaba al bebe,estaba en pijama,sentado en una silla, "Mac, por favor quiero que te vea un medico"Estaban en el hospital.

"No"Mac aguantaba las ganas de llorar se veia agitado.

"Mac, hijo por favor".Stella entro corriendo con Lindsay,Danny y Hawkes entraron juntos,Mac apreto mas al bebe"Mac,quiero cambiarlo,hay que atenderlo".Stella se sento al lado de Mac"No lo quiere entregar".

"Esta bien"dijo Stella,abrazo a Mac"Esta con su papa".Stella le dio un beso a Mac en la mejilla,Hawkes abrazo a Mily.

"Revisa a Mac"Mily le dijo a Hawkes,Lindsay tomo la mano de Mily,Danny la abrazaba,Hakwes se sento al lado de Mac.

"Dejame tomar tu pulso".dijo Hawkes,Don entro en el hospital.

"Estoy bien"dijo Mac.

"Es por la tranquilidad de tu mama".Mac le extendio su brazo a Hawkes.

"Puedo cargarlo"Mac le dio una mirada a Stella, le entrego el bebe,Stella acaricio la mejilla de Mac"Tranquilo".

xxxxx

"Steven,murio,entiendelo"Stella gritaba por su telefono,Don estaba con ella,sostenia a McCanna.

"Manana es nuestra boda,estoy esperandote en nuestro ensayo"

"No entiendes, mi mejor amigo acaba de enviudar, mi ahijado es huerfano,que parte no entiendes?".

"Cual es el problema?Entiendo que Mac no pueda venir,te puede entregar cualquier otra persona, tenemos cerca de quinientos invitados, Stella".

"Perdoname,pero estoy consolando a mi amigo, los quinientos invitados se pueden ir al diablo".

"Stella"ella colgo molesta su telefono.

"Vaya finalmente"dijo Don,Stella lo miro seria,el le sonrio.

"Me preocupa Mac".dijo Stella"Don, va a explotar,se que va a explotar, no lo debemos dejar solo".

"Supongo que no va haber boda",el bebe hacia ruidos ,Don le sonreia.

"Supones bien"Stella suspiro.

Stella y Don entraron al departamento de Mac,el estaba parado frente a su cama,Mac le dio una mirada a Don.

"Dame a mi hijo"

"Claro,esta bien,vamos campeon"dijo Don"Ve con papa".

"Ma..ma"Mac abrazo al bebe y empezo a llorar.

"Mac"Stella dijo angustiada,lo abrazo.

"Dejame,estoy bien".Mac seguia llorando.

"Mac lo vas asustar,no te debe ver asi,damelo".dijo Stella.

"Papa"Mac abrazo mas al bebe.

"Dejame con mi hijo,por favor".Mac se sento en el piso,Stella a su lado y Don al otro lado.

"No estas solo Mac"dijo Don.

"No puedo con esto,es mucho dolor".

"Te entiendo,senti lo mismo cuando perdi a Jess,tan injusto,tan inesperado".Don suspiro"No estas solo Mac, el te necesita,eres todo lo que tiene"Mac acaricio al bebe."Creo que sabes mejor que yo, que ese dolor nunca se va, se duerme,pero siempre esta ahi, tienes que pensar en McCanna".

xxxxx

"Stella"Steven entro en la funeraria,ella cargaba a McCanna"Lo siento"Stella le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Steven"Mac?".

"Esta terminando los arreglos,esta con Don"

"Entiendo la situacion,pero debemos irnos"Stella miro impresionada a Steven"No podemos cancelar".

"No es cancelar, es suspender".

"Mac seguramente lo entiende"Stella suspiro,Adam noto que estaba molesta se acerco a Stella.

"Entiendeme"dijo Stella molesta"No me puedo casar,no me puedo ir a brindar y a festejar,mientras lloro por dentro".

"Stella si no hay matrimonio ahora, no lo abra despues, nuestra boda es a las cinco,te espero".

"Steven, no voy a ir, el entierro es a las tres,voy a estar con mi amigo,sepultando a su esposa".

"Sabiamos que esto iba a pasar,Mac seguro entiende que debemos continuar con nuestros planes".

"Ve a darle el pesame,dile que entiendes su dolor y luego me diras si puedes ir a festejar,yo no puedo".Adam se acerco a Stella y Steven.

"Stella".

"Estoy bien Adam".

"Me va a dejar plantado en el altar,pero todo esta bien, Adam"dijo Steven molesto,Adam miro sorprendido a Steven"Quiere suspender nuestra boda,porque la esposa de Mac murio".

"Yo la cancelaria, no lo mereces"dijo Adam.

"Gracias"dijo Steven "Alguien razonable, que me da la razon".

"No, Stella no merece estar casada con tremendo idiota"Adam dijo molesto,Stella lo miro impresionada.

"Te espero Stella"dijo Steven mientras salia furioso de la funeraria.

xxxxx

Don se acerco a Mac "Me dijo que tenia humor negro" Mac miro a Don bajo la mirada,veia Alexandra,suspiro,Don saco un sobre de su traje, se lo entrego a Mac"Me cito una tarde y me dejo instrucciones de cuales eran mis obligaciones con su hijo, las dejo muy claras, me dijo como queria que fuera criado, me dijo con que queria que jugara, me dijo que te tenia que obligar a llevarlo al parque".

"No digas mas"dijo Mac"Eso es lo que hay aqui".

"No,esas son tus instrucciones de como vivir sin ella".

xxxxx

"Alexandra Taylor"leyo Mac en la lapida,"Me siento maldito"Mac suspiro"Me siento bendito, cada vez que lo veo,cada vez que sonrie, es tenerte"Mac suspiro "Hoy camino, al principio tenia miedo "Mac sonrio"Pero se atrevio"Mac saco un sobre de su chaqueta, "Don me lo entrego,cumplio su parte, mis instrucciones para vivir sin ti, han cumplido su parte, me sistematice, crei que Mac era mi soldado, no te preocupes, llego la caballeria, Stella rompio mis horarios y Don mi plan de actividades, los escogiste bien"Mac miro el sobre"Derrumbaste mi mundo, como me dejas un sobre con instrucciones para aprender a vivir sin ti"Mac dijo molesto"Que va a decir aqui?Numero uno no llores, numero dos sigue adelante".Mac abrio el sobre,empezo a leer.

"Amor,he tratado varias veces de escribirte esta carta, ayer me reuni con Don para hablarle de sus deberes como padrino,creo que no esperaba todas las responsabilidades que va a tener que asumir con nuestro hijo, Don me ha hablado sin parar de como se calculan los anos de vida de los policias, lo que me hizo pensar como calcular mis anos de vida, creo que realmente empece a vivir cuando te conoci, me hice mujer en tus brazos, madre mientras sostenia mi mano y espero partir en tus brazos, yo diria cien por uno, realmente vivi un ano que valio por cien, como debes continuar sin mi, no lo se Mac, no tengo la respuesta".

"Pero cuando veo a nuestro hijo dormir, solo puedo pensar lo dificil que va hacer para el, crecer sin mi, le voy hacer falta, lo se, lo vivi, imaginate como seria su vida si tambien le faltas tu"Mac se sento en la grama"Que dificil seria para el, no tener donde recurrir o solo encontrar pena y dolor cuando acude a ti, no se trata de ti, no se trata de tu dolor, si no de los recuerdos que va a tener nuestro hijo a medida que crezca, te pido que seas su amigo,te pido que cuando quiera jugar contigo lo hagas, te pido que aceptes que va a cometer errores, te pido que lo perdones,te pido que lo consueles cuando te necesite, te pido que lo ames como lo hiciste conmigo, no dejes en las manos de nadie la crianza de nuestro hijo, elegi ser madre antes de recibir un tratamiento que a lo mejor habria prolongado un poco mi vida,pero nuestro hijo ya estaba creciendo dentro de mi,era el o yo, lo elegia a el,haz que valga la pena,no quiero un hijo perfecto, no quiero un soldado, quiero un hijo feliz y para que el sea feliz, tu tienes que intentar ser feliz, es lo que te pido que trates de recuperarte, que trates de salir adelante, no por ti, por McCanna, tienes un buen equipo apoyandote, no me falles, te amo,Alexandra".

"No te voy a fallar".Mac se levanto de la grama"Te amo".

xxxxx

"Mac".El se metia en la ducha con McCanna estaba vestido,se dio un bano rapido y salio de la ducha,"Tiene mucha fiebre, Stella".el bebe lloraba,Stella le puso una toalla encima.

"Vamos a ponerle el medicamento,si no baja lo llevamos a emergencia".

"No, vamos al hospital"dijo Mac.

"Acabamos de regresar"dijo Don,le entrego un payaso a McCanna,Stella tomo al bebe,lo acosto en la cama,saco un supositorio."Que haces?"grito Don.

"Es la medicina".dijo Stella.

"No, vamos a llevarlo al hospital"dijo Mac asustado,el bebe grito mas,Stella le puso el suposito,le puso un panal y lo vistio.

"Tranquilo,ya todo paso"dijo Stella mientras cargaba al bebe,el se fue tranquilizando,Mac tomo al bebe y lo beso,comenzo a caminar con el mientras lo mecia,Don fue a la sala y se acosto en el sofa de Mac.

"Esto ha sido un infierno".dijo Don,Stella se acosto en el otro sofa.

"Cuanto tiempo tenemos con esto?".dijo Stella.

"Tres dias"dijo Don"Entre entradas y salidas de emergencia,van tres dias",Stella se levanto y fue a buscar a Mac,el estaba acostado con el bebe en su cama se habia quedado dormido.

"Por lo menos duerme"Mac le dijo a Stella.

"Cambiate,estas mojado"Mac se quito su camisa,no le quitaba la vista a McCanna,se quito su mono,quedo en boxers,Stella volteo la mirada para darle un poco de privacidad,el se puso ropa seca,"Duerme,yo lo cuido".

"No voy a poder".

"Duerme Mac"el se acosto en la cama abrazo al bebe y se quedo dormido,Stella le puso el termometro al bebe en su oido,suspiro,subio la baranda que usaba Mac para su cama,fue a la sala se acosto en el sofa.

"Parecemos los tres chiflados"Stella dijo apenas se acosto.

"Mejor los tres chiflados, que la pareja gay del parque".dijo Don.

"Que?".dijo Stella riendose.

"Riete"dijo Don"Mac y yo somos la pareja gay del parque"Stella se reia"Imaginate la cara de Mac,cuando una de las mamas le pregunto por su companero de vida".Stella se seguia riendo"Diablos querian invitarme a una reunion de madres del parque"Don se empezo a reir, "La mujer tardo como cuarenta minutos en explicarle a Mac a que se referia, me dijo que nunca habia visto a alguien tan rojo".Don y Stella se reian,ella cubrio su boca para evitar soltar una carcajada"Sabes que me dijo,Queria disculparme con su pareja por lo que entendi, el aun no ha salido del closet".

"No puedo mas"dijo Stella son un ataque de risa"Que hiciste?".

"Cambiamos de parque"Stella se reia.

"Les fue mejor?".

"No,pensaron que eramos unos pedofilos usando a McCanna como carnada"Don sacudio su cabeza"Esta ciudad esta llena de locos".

"Como lo resolvieron?".

"Vamos con Lindsay y Lucy y mi companero de vida nunca deja su placa, por si a alguien se le ocurre una idiotes".Stella seco sus lagrimas.

"Que raro que no desistieron".

"Fue una de sus exigencias,llevarlo al parque".

"Es uno de los deberes que te puso Alexandra?".

"Si,llevarlo al parque con Mac,practicar deportes, prohibido los juegos que incluyan armas".

"Nada de violencia".

"No quiere un soldado,en eso fue clara".Don sonrio"Mi favorita hacerlo comer vegetales".

"Tu gran reto".

"Asi es".Don le sonrio a Stella"Que te encargo a ti?".

"Cuidar a Mac".

"Eso si es un gran reto".dijo Don"Que paso con Steven?".

"Entendio que tenia razon".

"Van a volver a los planes de boda?".

"Si".

xxxxx

El telefono de Mac vibro el leyo el mensaje,salio del laboratorio, fue a Central Park y se sento en una banca, Jack se sento a su lado"Quiero verlo".

"Que quieres con mi hijo?".

"Es el hijo de mi sobrina, se que te hizo prometerlo".

"Planeas otra forma de vengarte, vamos arreglar este asunto de una vez".Mac dijo molesto.

"Es todo lo que me queda,yo tambien perdi a Alexandra".

"Voy a cumplir,pero no quiero que lo envenenes".

"No lo hare".


	13. Chapter 13

13

xxxxx

"Mac?"el escucho a alguien decir su nombre, estaba acostado en una manta en Central Park, McCanna dormia en su pecho,estaba con su uniforme de beisbol,Mac levanto la mirada.

"Peyton?".

"Si"Mac le sonrio,acaricio la espalda de McCanna"Disculpame,no me puedo levantar, se quedo dormido, si no te molesta te puedes sentar con nosotros".

"Bueno"Peyton se sento en la manta con Mac"Sabia que tenias un hijo,pero verlo"Mac sonrio, se quito los lentes oscuros"Que edad tiene?"

"Dos anos y siete meses".Peyton observo a Mac estaba con un jean y una franela sucio.

"Casi tres".

"Si,casi tres".McCanna movio un poco su cabeza,se acosto de nuevo sobre Mac"Esta cansado, tuvimos practica de beisbol".

"No te imagine en este plan"Mac arqueo la mirada"Te ves tan cambiado".

"He cambiado, soy padre, mis prioridades son otras".Peyton le sonrio"Viniste por la boda?".

"Si,Hawkes me invito".

"Es bueno verte".McCanna abrio los ojos,Mac le sonrio,le quito su gorra y beso su cabeza"Dormiste bien hijo"el se extiro en el pecho de Mac,le dio una mirada receloza a Peyton"Es mi amiga Peyton".

"Hola Mac"Mac arqueo la mirada"Hawkes me dijo que se llama Mac".

"McCanna"el se agarro mas de Mac"No le gusta que lo llamen Mac".

"Hola McCanna".El miro serio a Peyton.

"Saluda hijo".

"Hola"McCanna miro a Mac.

"Peyton, se llama Peyton,levantate y saluda".McCanna se levanto del pecho de Mac, le extendio su mano a Peyton.

"McCanna Taylor"dijo serio,Peyton sonrio.

"Mucho gusto, McCanna".el se limpio los ojos,Mac se levanto, le extendio su mano a Peyton, para ayudarla a levantar,ella la tomo,ayudo a Peyton a levantarse y recogio la manta, la guardo en un bolso.

"Vamos cenar, nos acompanas?".

"Seguro".

"Pizza"grito McCanna.

"Si,pizza".Mac dijo sonriendo

"Con Don".

"Si,hijo con Don"

"Con Don?".dijo Peyton.

"Es su padrino".Mac,Peyton y McCanna entraron en una pizzeria.

"Hey campeon"grito Don,estaba con un uniforme de beisbol,McCanna corrio a los brazos de Don,el estaba con una chica,"Ella es Gabriela".dijo Don,McCanna le dio una mirada a Gabriela,"Peyton?".

"Hola Don"el se levanto y la abrazo.

"Vaya, esto si es sorpresa"dijo Don."Ella es Gabriela".

"Mac Taylor"

"Peyton".

"Gabriela, es lindo su hijo".Gabriela le dijo a Peyton.

"No"Peyton sonrio"Es de Mac".

"Ah lo siento,pense".dijo Gabriela.

"Somos amigos"dijo Peyton.

"Pizza"dijo McCanna.

"Ya la pedi campeon"McCanna le sonrio a Don,brincaba en sus brazos.

"Y Cristina?".dijo McCanna,Gabriela miro seria a Don.

"Permiso"dijo molesta y se levanto de la mesa,Don miro serio a Mac.

"Era mejor cuando no se le entendia nada".dijo Don,Mac sonrio.

"No lo culpes".Mac miro serio a Don"Ella sabe quien es Cristina?".

"Desgraciadamente, si".

"Trata de arreglar las cosas, y se prudente, esta en esa edad".dijo Mac,Peyton sonrio.

"Si, ya se en la que repite todo".dijo Don,el se levanto de la mesa,"Voy a tratar de arreglar las cosas".Peyton,Mac y McCanna esperaban,Don regreso a la mesa"Bueno,comamos".

"Y Gabriela?"dijo McCanna.

"Fue a casa".dijo Don.

xxxxx

Terminaron de cenar, Don se levanto de la mesa,"Voy arreglar mi desastre""Mac le sonrio,Don cargo a McCanna"Dame un beso"McCanna le dio un beso a Don,salian del restaurant"Te quiero enano".Don le entrego a McCanna a Mac,"Te ves bien Peyton".Don se fue.

"Tiene razon, te ves bien"Mac le dijo a Peyton,ella le sonrio.

"Podemos conversar un rato en tu departamento?"dijo Peyton.

"No hay problema,tengo que banar a Mac".Mac,Peyton y McCanna entraron al departamento.

"Hay que banarse"dijo Mac.

"No"grito McCanna,Mac lo cargo lo llevaba al bano.

"Disculpanos Peyton, estas en tu casa"Mac se metio en el bano con su hijo.

"No,Shampo no"Peyton se acerco a la puerta del bano"Papi,papi,no,no,no".

"Hijo estas sucio".

"Papi, ese no,el avion".

"Aqui esta el avion hijo".

"Vamos a llenar la banera,hay que remojarte,estas muy sucio".

"Ok,Papi".Mac y McCanna,salieron un rato despues del bano,Mac le sonrio a Peyton.

"No es una de sus actividades favoritas".Mac llevo a McCanna a su cuarto,Peyton los siguio.

"Tiene una cama matrimonial?".

"Si".Peyton observaba la habitacion de McCanna, habian fotos de el con Alexandra,fotos de la boda,fotos de Mac,Stella,Don y McCanna,vestidos con uniforme de beisbol, de Stella sosteniendo a McCanna de bebe,habia una foto de Mac mordiendo la oreja de McCanna con el mono de los Cubs.

"Creo que exageraste un poco".dijo Peyton,Mac arqueo la mirada"Por la cama".

"Esta comodo".

"Papi,Cars".Mac sacudio su cabeza, saco una pijama de cars y se la puso a McCanna.

"Hora de dormir".McCanna sacudio su cabeza.

"Hijo, son las 9,que hay que hacer manana?".dijo Mac.

"Estudiar".

"Muy bien, estudiar".McCanna se acosto en su cama,Mac lo cubrio,le dio un beso en la mejilla"Quien te ama?".

"Papi".

"Quien te cuida?".

"Mami".

"Quienes importan?".

"Mi familia".

McCanna beso la mejilla de Mac"Duerme bien hijo".Mac tomo el monitor y salio de la habitacion.

"Nunca te imagine en este plan"Mac le sonrio a Peyton.

"Perdona por ser mal anfitrion, quieres algo de tomar?"Mac abrio su nevera"Tengo vino, cerveza y todos los tipos de jugos que te puedas imaginar".

"Vino esta bien".Mac tomo unas copas y sirvio el vino,"Eres un buen padre"Mac le sonrio a Peyton.

"He tenido mucha ayuda",ellos se sentaron en la terraza."Tu trabajo?Tu familia?"

"Todo bien, Don te ayuda?".

"Todos, han sido un gran apoyo".

"Stella"Mac sonrio.

"Es su madrina, a pesar de estar lejos le dedica tiempo".

"Se va a casar".Mac le sonrio a Peyton"Su novio es un medico".

"Si,Steven".Peyton le dio una mirada a Mac.

"Aun tienes tu sortija"Mac miro su mano,toco la sortija.

"No me la voy a quitar".

"Aun la amas?".

"Desde las puntas de mis cabellos hasta las puntas de mis pies".Mac le sonrio a Peyton.

"Te escondes detras de tu sortija".Mac arqueo la mirada"No quieres involucrarte en ninguna relacion". Mac bajo la mirada"Por que siempre nos encontramos, cuando estas en ese dilema?"Mac miro atento a Peyton,ella termino su copa de vino"Deberias banarte Mac".

"Huelo mal?".

"No,pero me gustaria ver ese avion"Mac le sonrio.

"No quiero ninguna relacion, no puedo".

"Dijiste lo mismo la primera vez".

"Esta vez es en serio".

"Yo tampoco quiero ninguna relacion, seria por los viejos tiempos".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Por los viejos tiempo"Mac le sonrio a Peyton"Fueron buenos, el no te debe encontrar aqui en la manana".

"Me voy a ir temprano".Mac tomo la mano de Peyton la beso.

"Me voy a banar,vienes?"Peyton sonrio,Mac y Peyton,fueron al bano y se metieron en la ducha,Mac besaba a Peyton,besaba su cuerpo.

"No uses preservativo, me estoy cuidando".Mac miro fijamente a Peyton"Confia en mi".el beso a Peyton y entro en ella,"Te extrane"Mac la beso,el seguia con sus embestidas, Peyton gemia,Mac se aferro mas a ella,la beso y termino dentro de ella"Te extrane"dijo Peyton,salieron del bano y Mac la llevo a su habitacion, apenas se acostaron en la cama, Peyton brinco sobre Mac, suspiro, cuando lo sintio dentro,Mac le sonrio,Peyton cabalgaba a Mac.

"Papi"escucho Mac en el monitor.

"Peyton,tengo que ir"ella seguia sobre Mac.

"No,Mac"dijo ella entre gemidos"Ya se va a dormir".

"Papi"Mac abrazo a Peyton,la coloco debajo de el.

"Lo siento".

"Mac,no"el se levanto de la cama,se puso una bata y fue a la habitacion de McCanna.

"Papi"escucho Peyton en el monitor.

"Tranquilo hijo, estoy aqui"Mac abrazo a McCanna"Que pasa?".

"Tengo miedo".

"Ven aqui"Mac se acosto con McCanna"Yo te cuido".

"Y Tela?Papi".

"En New Orleans".

"Va a venir papi?".

"Si hijo,va a venir,Quieres ver a Stella?".

"Si papi,pronto muy pronto".

"Manana la llamamos,te parece".

"Si,papi"McCanna se acurruco en los brazos de Mac.

"Te amo bebe".Mac regreso a la habitacion con Peyton.

"Lo siento"dijo Mac abrazo a Peyton.

"No puedes correr cada vez que te llame".

"Perdon".

"Tiene que enfrentar sus miedos".

"Cada vez que me necesite voy a ir con el".

"Mac"

"No Peyton".Mac dijo molesto"Gracias por tu consejo,pero si mi hijo me llama, no voy a dejar de ir".

"Perdoname"Peyton beso el pecho de Mac"No te molestes".Mac beso a Peyton,"Vamos a seguir donde nos quedamos".

"No".Peyton lo miro preocupada,Mac le sonrio,subio sobre ella,la beso,"Me gusta arriba".Peyton acaricio el trasero de Mac.

xxxxx

"Mac"Peyton se levanto de un brinco de la cama,el seguia durmiendo profundamente"Mac"el se acomodo mas en la cama,ella se vestia,buscaba su ropa por toda la habitacion"Mac".

"Papi"se escucho en el monitor,Mac abrio los ojos y brinco de la cama,paso su mano por su rostro, se sorprendia a ver a Peyton media vestida.

"Voy hijo".Mac se levanto y se puso su bata,le dio un beso a Peyton"Buenos dias"ella le sonrio.

"Me tengo que ir".

"No,solo vistete apenas abra la puerta va a salir corriendo de su habitacion".

"Estas seguro?".

"Si"Mac fue a la habitacion de McCanna.

"Papi hay que llamar a Tela".

"Ahora debe estar dormida Mac".

"No,papi, Tela".

"Hijo vamos a banarnos y despues llamamos a Stella, te parece".

"Ok".Peyton fue a la cocina y preparo cafe,Mac entro al bano con McCanna, se banaron se arreglaron,sento a McCanna delante del televisor fue a la cocina, preparo el desayuno y lo puso en la mesa, le dio un beso a Peyton.

"Anoche, fue genial"Peyton sonrio.

"Debemos repetirlo".Mac beso a Peyton.

"Si"Mac le sonrio a Peyton"Mac el desayuno".McCanna llego corriendo por su desayuno,le dio una mirada a Peyton"Di buenos dias"se sento en la mesa.

"Buenos dias".

"Buenos dias Mac"dijo Peyton.

"Papi,Tela".

"La llamamos del carro".

"Ok"los tres desayunaron,subieron en la avalanche.

"Lo llevo al colegio y te llevo a tu hotel".

"Perfecto"

"Papi,Tela"Mac marco le dio su celular a McCanna,el estaba sentado en la parte trasera en su silla"Tela,puedes venir?"McCanna arrugo la cara"Ven hoy,no ven hoy,no hoy"el empezo a llorar.

"Mac".dijo Mac.

"Ven hoy"McCanna lloraba"Papi,dile que venga hoy".Mac freno y tomo el telefono.

"Que le pasa? Mac"escucho la voz de Stella.

"No se, te llamo luego"Mac colgo.

"No,dile que venga"grito McCanna,Peyton miro sorprendida a Mac"Dile que venga".

"Mac, ella vive lejos".

"No hagas un berrinche"dijo Peyton,"No esta bien, que te comportes asi".

"Peyton,no intervengas"Mac dijo molesto.

"Mac".dijo Peyton,el la miro furioso,McCanna pateaba en su silla.

"Dile que venga,dile que venga".

"McCanna basta"Mac dijo molesto.

"Tiene un berriche"dijo Peyton.

"No intervengas"dijo Mac molesto, el estaciono y fue al asiento trasero,subio y solto a McCanna de su silla"Que pasa?".

"Dile que venga"dijo llorando McCanna,Mac lo abrazo

"Stella vive lejos, no puede venir cada vez que tu quieras,va a venir para la boda de tu tio, la vas a ver pronto".

"No, hoy"

"Hijo no se puede"McCanna seguia llorando"Hijo no se puede,vamos al colegio vas a ver que rapido se va a pasar el tiempo y vas a ver pronto a Stella".

"No quiero ir al colegio".

"Vas a ir"Mac lo subio en su silla.

"No papi".

"No dejes que te manipule Mac",dijo Peyton,llegaron al colegio,Mac bajo a McCanna,el lloraba amargamente,Mac caminaba con Peyton y McCanna a su salon de clase,McCanna se detuvo, Mac lo observo.

"Esperen aqui".Peyton miro extranada a Mac,el camino hasta el salon de McCanna entro en el, salio del salon, regreso y cargo a McCanna"Perdoname"Peyton lo miro sorprendida"Perdoname hijo".

"Papi,quiero ir a casa".

"Yo quiero hacer galletas Mac".

"Papi,pero las mamis tenian que venir".

"Le pregunte a tu maestra,ella dijo que puedo hacer las galletas contigo"

"Pero no eres mami".

"Lo importante es que sepa hacer galletas,quieres ir?Vamos, quieres hacer galletas?".

"Si".

"Muy bien,vamos hacer galletas".el telefono de Mac,vibraba,el respondio"Hablamos mas tarde Stella, todo esta bien",Mac colgo"Peyton, lo siento voy hacer galletas con Mac".

"Mac tu arma"el se quito el arma y se la entrego a Peyton con su placa,Mac entro al bano con McCanna y le lavo su cara.

"Asi esta mejor hijo".Mac beso su frente"Se que mami te hace falta pero me tienes a mi,tienes que decirme lo que te molesta, no puedo adivinarlo Mac".salieron del bano y entraron en el salon de clases, la maestra invito a Peyton a observar la clase,Mac se quito su chaqueta remango sus mangas y empezo a leer las instrucciones,era el unico papa, varias mamas le sonrieron, Mac y McCanna habian preparado sus galletas,la clase habia compartido galletas y habian premiado a los mejores cocineros, Mac y McCanna habian sido los ganadores.

xxxxx

Mac llego a la oficina con un plato de galletas, tenia algo de harina encima, Jo lo observo y le sonrio, "Que te paso?".

"Dia de galletas en la escuela"dijo Mac,Jo tomo una galleta.

"Galletas cientificas"dijo Jo con una sonrisa "Conociendote, se que deben tener las medidas exactas".Mac le sonrio a Jo,bajo la mirada."Mac".

"Lo hice llorar, no supe entender que le pasaba"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Mac no siempre vas a saber que le pasa, nos equivocamos, no somos perfectos".

"Este es el inicio Jo,que voy hacer el dia de la madre, esta empezando a sufrir su ausencia".

"Mac siempre la ha sufrido, el que te enganabas eras tu, ahora la va a sentir mas, tal vez, cuando vea a los otros ninos con sus madres, se va a preguntar donde esta su mama"Mac sacudio su cabeza"asi como Ellie se pregunta, porque su mama es como es, como sera de grande, no lo podemos remediar,sobrellevar pero no remediar".

"No quiero que nadie ocupe su lugar".

"Nadie la puede reemplazar, nadie,pero necesitas ayuda".

"Tengo ayuda".

"No Mac, estas atascado,necesitas continuar,necesitas formar una familia".


	14. Chapter 14

14

xxxxx

"Es una imprudente".

"Stella di lo que realmente querias decir".dijo Mac,hablaba por telefono con Stella.

"Esta bien,es una estupida,como diablos no te aviso".

"Segun ella mando una comunicacion, no me llego".

"Debio llamarte,debio advertirte".

"Stella,ya hable con la maestra".

"Quiero golpearla, imaginate si Mac no arma el berrinche, no te habrias enterado, como iba a preparar sus galletas, solo?".

"Stella tranquilizate,ya hable con ella y siempre bajo a llevarlo".

"Hay que cambiarlo de colegio".

"Stella tranquilizate".

"No Mac,no me voy a tranquilizar".Mac suspiro"Vamos a cambiar el colegio, no tienen tacto, pudieron haber marcado a McCanna, no va a ir mas a ese colegio".Mac escuchaba a Stella,Peyton entro en la oficina de Mac,el le sonrio"Cuando llegue a New York,vamos a ver otras opciones para Mac".

"Otro colegio Stell?".

"Si Mac"Peyton lo observaba.

"Stell".

"Mac, no hay discusion,vamos a cambiar el colegio,voy a programar citas para ver las alternativas".

"Hay que hablar con el".

"Vamos a ver las opciones y luego hablamos con Mac,me senti horrible cuando lo escuche llorar, no quiero que se repita".

"No es tu culpa Stella".

"Que vamos hacer el dia de la madre?".

"Recien estamos en marzo, honestamente, no se".

"Habla con tu mama,si ella no puede ir,voy yo o vamos las dos".

"Voy hablar con mama,pero creo que es buena idea que vengan las dos,se que a Mac le gustaria".

"Bien, voy a revisar mi intinerario".

"Perfecto, Que dia viajas?".

"el 16"

"Faltan dos semanas".

"Lo se pero he tenido algunas complicaciones para viajar,Mac el matrimonio va hacer bellisimo,el lugar que eligieron es espectacular".

"Esta lejos de la ciudad".

"Es la mejor parte"

"Te tengo que dejar Stell".

"Cuidate Mac y dale un beso a mi bebe"Mac sonrio.

"Lo hare"Mac colgo.

"Cambiarlo de colegio,no crees que exageras?"dijo Peyton.

"No creo,voy a ver otras alternativas, ha debido de avisarme".

"Cada vez que tenga un berrinche lo vas a cambiar de colegio"Mac se levanto de su silla.

"No era un berrinche, el tenia sus motivos".

"El tiene que aprender a vivir con la ausencia de su madre, no es algo que puedas arreglar".Mac miro molesto a Peyton.

"Nadie va a reemplazar a su madre, nadie lo puede hacer, pero no voy a recalcar su falta, no lo voy a dejar solo".

"O sea que le vas a buscar un suplente en el colegio, en vez de hacerlo enfrentar que ella no esta, Stella es la suplente?".

"Es lo mas cercano a su madre,es su madrina".

"Y cuando Stella se case?Cuando Stella tenga sus propios hijos y no pueda cumplir con tu hijo, estas haciendolo vivir una mentira, es mejor que lo enfrente ahora".

"Como quieres que enfrente a un nino de casi tres anos a la perdida de su madre?".

"Mac lo esta enfrentando,que tengas su habitacion forrada de sus fotos, no quiere decir que esta presente, necesita una presencia fisica".Mac mordio su labio inferior,Peyton acaricio la mejilla de Mac"Sabes que tengo razon,vamos almorzar".

"Tengo que ir por Mac".

"Te acompano".

xxxxx

Mac cargo a McCanna,le dio un beso"Como te fue hijo?"el le sonrio a Mac,el acaricio su pelo, lo subio en la avalanche,"Saluda hijo".

"Hola"dejo escapar McCanna.

"Hola McCanna".dijo Peyton,Mac amarro a McCanna,le dio un beso,subio en la avalanche y empezo a manejar,Peyton acaricio el brazo de Mac,le dio un beso en la mejilla,el le regalo una pequena sonrisa"Vamos al restaurante italiano que esta a dos cuadras".

"Hoy toca Marco"dijo Mac,Peyton lo miro extranada,"Preparan un plato especial para Mac".

"Podemos ir otro dia".

"No puedo Peyton, es un compromiso".Llegaron al restaurant,se sentaron en la mesa,McCanna se sento en su silla y sonrio,Marco se acerco a ellos sonrio.

"Mi cliente favorito"dijo sirviendo el plato de McCanna, toda la comida estaba cortada en forma de animales,Peyton tomo la mano de Mac mientras leia el menu, el le sonrio.

"Papi, no quiero comer",Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Es tu plato favorito".

"Me duele mi barriga".

"Hemos venido aqui por ti,debes comer".dijo Peyton.

"Peyton,No"dijo Mac,McCanna bajo la mirada.

"No Mac,estas en un error".

"No"dijo Mac molesto,"Tu estas en un error,es mi hijo y de su educacion me encargo yo".

"Te esta manipulando".

"Peyton, es la ultima vez que te lo digo, no intervengas".Mac le hizo una sena a Marco"Lo siento, pon la orden para llevar, no se siente bien".

"Debe ser el flu, mis hijos han estado enfermos toda la semana".dijo Marcos.

"Tal vez, voy a llevarlo a casa".Peyton estaba molesta, subieron en la avalanche"Mac, te sientes mejor"McCanna sacudio su cabeza,estaba pensativo,Mac mordio su labio inferior.

"Que le recetan cuando se siente mal?".

"Su medicamento esta en la casa"llegaron al departamento.

"Realmente tengo hambre"dijo Peyton.

"Ordena algo voy a llevarlo a su habitacion".dijo Mac, mientras cargaba a McCanna a su habitacion,Peyton ordeno la comida, entro a la habitacion de McCanna y lo encontro en pijama,Mac se estaba quitando su camisa.

"Que paso?".

"Vomito,tiene fiebre"dijo Mac preocupado,McCanna estaba acostado en la cama,"Voy por agua" Mac fue a la cocina,Peyton trato de tocar la frente de McCanna, el retrocedio.

"Vaya que si eres desconfiado, soy medico,solo quiero tocarte".Peyton sonrio"Tienes la mirada de tu papa".McCanna la miraba fijamente"Se que no te gusto, pero quiero mucho a tu papa, te tienes que acostumbrar a mi"Peyton acaricio a McCanna"Te gustaria que fuera tu nueva mama?".

"Mi mama se llama Alexandra".

"Se llamaba Alexandra"McCanna la miro extranado.

"Mi mama se llama Alexandra".

"Ya no esta Mac, tienes que aceptarlo, no va a volver".

"Peyton!"ella volteo y encontro a Mac,la ira salia por sus ojos"Por favor sal de aqui".

"Mac"

"Haz lo que te digo"ella salio de la habitacion.

"Papi"dijo McCanna llorando.

"Tranquilo hijo,estoy aqui"Mac, le dio su medicina y se acosto con McCanna, lo acariciaba.

"Papi".

"No puede volver Mac,esto ya lo hemos hablado, me tienes a mi"McCanna se acomodo en el pecho de Mac,se fue quedando dormido,Mac salio de la habitacion se sento frente a Peyton,ella lo miro seria "Que hayamos dormido juntos no te da derecho, a corregir lo que creas que esta mal con la educacion de mi hijo".

"Mac".

"No Peyton, su madre se llama Alexandra, viva o muerta, no deja de ser su madre, es la unica que me puede decir como criar a nuestro hijo, te agradezco tus consejos, pero no me gusta que los pongas en practica sin mi aprobacion".

"Estas viviendo una mentira".

"Peyton,anoche fue agradable, tu lo dijiste, por los viejos tiempos"Peyton miro molesta a Mac"Hasta ahi".

"Entiendo"Peyton tomo su cartera"Te estas equivocando".

"No pienso igual".


End file.
